The Blossom
by xx1haruxx
Summary: Set after Sasuke defeated Itachi and now joined Akatsuki. Sakura was appointed on a mission which could take months to complete, but on her way , she encountered Sasuke! Sasuke has set a goal to destroy Konoha no matter what; how would he react meeting her after 3 years!how would he treat her?Hate? And what if Sakura is captured by Akatskuki? Could Sakura change Sasuke?Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Summary!

Set after Sasuke defeated Itachi and now joined Akatsuki. Sakura was appointed on a mission which could take months to complete, but on her way to Amegakure, she encountered Sasuke! Sasuke has set a goal to destroy Konoha no matter what; how would he react meeting her after 3 years?! Sakura then was captured and brought to the Akatsuki to interrogated information about Konoha. Sasuke's hate towards Konoha would not change so easily. Could Sakura change him? What would he do to Sakura? How would Akatsuki treat her?

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic between Sakura, Sasuke, and Akatsuki! I hope you guys would like it. I had a dream and basically this story line happened and I really liked it. Anyway please ignore my sucky grammar, English is not my first language, and I don't think I am a pro in using fancy writing. So deal with it. Like, if you somewhat like the story. I would only continue the story if I get some amount of reviewers :). Oh, I really like Sakura so I change her up a bit, and Sasuke, well I think he is a jerk, I made him a little(just a little) sadistic but I change him too. You will see. This story is rated T but I am not sure maybe a little M.

**FIXED CHAPTER 1: 6/23/2014**

Chapter 1: Encounter

On a rainy afternoon, near the border of Konoha, Sakura was on her way to Amegakure after she was assigned on a rescued mission. _For heaven's sake, why is it so cold? _Sakura shivered from the impact of the cold rain hitting against her skin. It is getting very close to November, however kohona, in the shinobi world, is always warm. Sakura mental cursed herself for being so careless for not bring warmer clothes. The pinkette used her chakra to accentuate the warmth up in her body, but doesn't seem to do much due to her sensitivity towards the coldness.

"Ahhha-chooo!" Sakura sneezed so loud almost lost her footing on the tree. She bet she just woken the whole forest up. She sighed heavily while examining the map._ I should be there if I run for a few more hours_. Sakura pumped up more chakra on her legs to quicken her pace.

Flashback

Yesterday night  
Sleeping soundly, Sakura didn't even stirred a bit when Kakashi sneaks in from the window. "Oi, Sakura, wake up." Kakashi whispered while looking around the messy room. It is definitely not good for a man to burst into a girl's room, but Sakura doesn't seem like the kind that will care. Knowing her for so long, the copy-nin knew she wouldn't even care if he walks in while she's changing, well, for Naruto to walk in while she is in middle of her business, that's a different story.

_Gosh, it can be nearly compared to Naruto's room!_ Kakashi thought when he spot the scrolls scattered around the whole room.

"umm.. I can't eat anymore, I am on a diet," The girl mumbled slightly and roll towards the edge of the bed.

"Sakura," He tried again.

"I think I am…" She continued. Kakashi knew she might not even wake up if the house collapses or the sky falls. Well, is really not so good for a shinobi to be such a deep sleeper, but she has already earned an award for deepest sleeper in Konoha. He sighed and wonder how she survive all these years on outdoor missions. Sakura is definitely strong, but she always has her most vulnerable self during night. Having no choice, the copy-nin did the only thing that could work. He slowly leaned closer and closer towards her ear, so close almost at the edge of touching. He blows in slightly. Within a second, Sakura's eyes flipped open, jumped up and clinched to the wall like a spider man(well using her chakra). Looking around, she covered the ear that has been violated, and face slightly redden when she saw the sight of Kakashi sitting on her bed.

"Kakashi-sensei, Wh-What was that for, I thought I was gonna die from a heart attack." She complained while getting back down from the wall.

Kakashi amused at her action, he just can't help it, each time someone hits Sakura's sensitive spot, she always reacts in such dramatic way. Last time Naruto went flying across the Konoha since he did it the wrong way. But Kakashi is smart enough to avoid all attacks and just enjoy having fun looking at his cute student react.

"Hokage-sama, asked you to meet her in the office in 30 minutes."Kakashi completed his errand and was about to leave, but not before teasing her more. "Oh, and Sakura, you know there have over 10 bras under your bed. You really should clean up." Sakura could felt her blood rushing up her cheeks.

"And you know, Kakashi-sensei, your pants has not been zipped since this afternoon." Sakura countered. Kakashi looked down and laughed dumbly, but before she could say anything more he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sakura, a little bother by Kakashi's words, _did I really have 10 bras under my bed? _She bended down, taking a peek.

_THAT LIAR, gosh there's only five. Such a gentlemen saying something like that to a lady._ Well maybe she can't consider herself really as a girl from her behavior.

Sakura sighed and reluctantly got up to change. After lazily throwing on a red shirt and a matching black short, she went to pick up her who-knows-how-long undergarments and threw them in the laundry before heading towards the Hokage office.

30minutes later, at the Hokage office

"Sishou, is there something you need me for?" Sakura asked while looking at Tsunade who was hidden among the mountains of paper works.

Tsunade had a serious expression adorned on her face, her brows narrowed as if she's in a hurry. "There is an emergency mission that required high medical skills to complete." She began in a heavy tone.

"The leader of Honoshi clan was poison by a missing-nin, and through their description, I believed is one of the Akatsuki." She paused for a moment, taking a glance at Sakura to see her reaction towards the mention of the S-rank criminal, Akatsuki.

"The only shinobi in konoha capable to complete this mission is you, Sakura." She continued as she noticed the pinkette's expression also changed.

"All the other medical-nin is send on missions and probably wouldn't be back for a few more days." The godaime took a deep breath and exhaled, "I am Honoshi's friend, I feel a need to assisted him and I also need a person to gather the information they had on the Akatsuki."

_Sasuke_. Sakura remembered there is recent information that Sasuke joined Akatsuki.

"Would you accept the mission, this mission might takes up to months to complete since I had never heard of this poison." She asked politely knowing that this mission might contain a huge risk. Information believes there are signs of a lot of missing-nin wandering near Amekagure.

"Yes, I am ready to leave at any time." Sakura replied without hesitation. The pinkette is a competitive person and has a reputation of the toughest woman in Konoha beside from Tsunade. She would not go down against anything without trying (Probably got that from Tsunade).

"Tomorrow, 5 in the morning. Meet me up here. I will give you farther information."

End of Flashback

After running for more than 10 hours, Sakura finally came to rest on a tree where there are leaves blocking the rain. _Oh, god my legs are sore, probably a payback for lacking trainings recently_, she regrets from not accepting Lee's offer to train with him recently, since she's busy with the hospitable patients. Training has always been her daily routine; she will train whenever she has time, even if it's just a little. She needs to work hard to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke.

She no longer want to watch their back.

But recently, the mountain rushing in patients has seriously kept her busy. Her favorite activity, sleep, has definitely gotten much less compare her usual time, but her dream is to become the greatest medic-nin that everyone acknowledges. She's never going to give up just by this little obstacle.

The kunoichi sat down leaning against the tree for support. She was a bit exhaled from overusing her chakra and was hungry since she hasn't eaten breakfast (well she overslept) or lunch yet. Running her hands through her sac, she took out a deformed onigiri she hurriedly made before she head out her house. When she was about to take the first bite, she heard a rustle that tensed her whole body up.

_Rustle_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Then there was completely silence, the rustle came again, then followed by a scream. The pink her girl freezes at the spot, not daring to move an inch.

Sakura's parents were killed by a robber at her house during the night when she turned 6; she had witnessed the whole slaughter since her mom hid her in the closet where there was a small opening. The closet was dark and small, the scream was loud and the robber's laugh was eerie; tears dripping immensely out of her eyes, she tried to cover her ears and fight the urge not scream, but even though she did, she can still hear the hateful laugh and imagine the whole image of her parent's bloody form. The slaughter went on and on until her dad's last breath was gone, each minute felt like eternity to the poor shivering girl in the cramped closest. Sakura got a glimpse at the murder of her family but all she could make out is his scar near his left side of his cheek and his sound Hitai-ate. Sakura felt empty at losing everything, she felt hurt at her inability to do anything, she felt she want to die along with her parents.

This wound would not be easy to heal.

By the time the rescue-nins found her, she had already been in the closet for 2 days with nothing but her parent's corpse in front of her. The little girl was in darkness, the very depth of the darkness that no one can reach. Her eyes lost all its brightness and cheerfulness they once have.

She was only a shell with an abyss inside her.

This experience completely changed the poor girl. She can never be the same girl she once was. She was mad at herself. She was mad because she's weak, useless, and can't do anything but watch. From the day she finally accepted her parent's death, she promised to train hard and protect everyone she can; she never wanted to see others get hurt anymore.

This is too painful for her.

Sakura became reclusive, making friends, she thought, would only add more painful wound to her already shattered heart if she lost any of them. No one bother to talk to her anyway, the friends she used to have always laughed at her because she does not have parents. All she did over the first 2 years was training with life threatening methods and came back home each night with a bruised and wounded body. The little girl was force to live by herself since she does not have any relatives. Food was very limited for her; she cannot do any mission or get any job due to her insufficient age. The skinny girl ate only once every 2-3 days or none at all if she can't find any. Each day is the same, get up, school, train, come home, it never changes until the age of 8 when that day she met Naruto and Sasuke in the park. That day, that faithful day, Naruto and Sasuke became an important part of her life.

Sakura was back exhausted from her training with a tattered body and she decided to watch the sunset go down in the park since there is no one home anyway. Lonely was always a word to describe her.

The little pink hair girl sat on the swing not even bother to swing, she just sat there quietly, all alone watched other kids as they get picked up by their parents. Slowly everybody started left except for Sakura emptily gazing at the setting sun.

_Maybe I can just sleep here tonight. _Her clothes were worn out, face filled with fatigue, and her eyes were almost closed. To majority of the people passed by, she definitely looked like a beggar.

"Oi, oi, isn't that our little orphan classmate?" Akio from Sakura's class said in a mocking tone to his friends. She knew they are here for trouble.

"Oh, yeah, what's her name, Sako? Kako?" Daichi joined in the conversation.

" She's Sakura, she's that girl that always ditches class." Takeo pushed up his glass.

Sakura didn't shift or get intimated by their appearance, she only give them a glare that clearly stated shut-up-and-fuck-off.

All three of the girl's classmates were obviously pissed at her arrogant behavior.

" Hey, hey, what is that glare?! Who do you think you are, ditching classes like an arrogant brat? You know, your name doesn't fit you at all!" Akio looked at her with disgust.

"What is freaking wrong with your parents that name suits a pretty girl unlike some like you! And what is freaking wrong with your hair color too, so ugly" Daichi forcefully grabbed a hand full of the girl's pink hair and yank her face up.

Within a moment, Daichi was on the ground with a broken nose. Laughing at her is fine, grabbing her hair is fine, but mocking her parents is something Sakura could not accept.

The girl held her fist tight and punched the crying boy on the floor once more, but as soon as blood started to pour out from the Daichi's nose, Sakura's released her hand on the boy's collar and felt guilt running over her. She train not to beat people up, she train because she want to protect the village and the people. She doesn't want to hurt them.

Noticing she's not going to make a move, the other two boys quickly grabbed the girl's wrists to prevent her movement. Daichi was furious at the girl for hitting him, not even his parents had hit him before!

"YOU BRAT!" He angrily kicked her on her stomach and punched her hard on the face. Sakura didn't move, she motionlessly lay there grazing at the sun as it goes down. _It isn't painful anyway,_ she thought quietly to herself. Compare to the pain she experienced the night of her parents' death, this is nothing.

_So tire, yeah, I will just sleep here tonight. _Sakura continue to lay there as she allowed the others to continue beating her. Her eyes started to close but before she can, someone intervene.

" Get off of her!" A blond hair boy shouted angrily and ran towards Daichi who was on top of Sakura.

A punch land on Daichi's face, "What the hell?!" the boy landed hard on his butt. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ISN'T SHE OUR CLASSMATE!" Naruto glared hard at the boys.

"Dobe, what are you do-"The little Sasuke walked over towards Naruto not quite happy after the blondie called him a girly boy.

" Oi, oi look what we got here, isn't it the lowest rank-Naruto and arrogant Uchiha brat." Takeo grinned at their appearance.

Sasuke's eyes darken, he never liked when people call him a brat.

Ignoring Takeo's comment, Naruto continued fighting Daichi on the floor. Akio, too started to charge at the Uchiha, he hated Sasuke because he's rich, handsome, smart, he just has everything a girl can ask for. Now, Akio would not missed the chance to beat the Uchiha up.

"TAKEO, HELP OUT!" Akio shouted and both him and Takeo charge at Sasuke.

Sakura opened her eyes to see who would help someone like her; With the sun directly radiated at them, all she saw was two shadows, two hero's back.

Unfortunately for the three friends, they asked for the wrong people to screw with. Less than a minute, all three started to cry and ran home calling mami.

"HM, I won't let them get away next time." Naruto stick his tongue out and turn around heading towards Sakura on the floor.

"Sakura-chan are you ok," Naruto gently helped her get up. His heart hurts when he saw her wounded and bruised body.

The pink hair girl sat still, eyes gluing strictly towards the two boys in front of her.

A drop of tear roll down her cheek, and slowly tears poured out heavily for the first time ever since the day her parents died.

"Thank you" She said softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

This is the first time, this is the first time she felt the warmth since that day. It is the first time she really felt someone cared for her. Everyone only looks at her with pity, she hated that, she hated when people stared at her like she's some kind of poor little girl.

It is the first time.

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry, I won't let them hurt you again." The blondie pulled her towards him gently and hugged her tight.

After releasing the girl, Naruto hissed at Sasuke to tell him to hug Sakura-chan too. The blondie believe hugging others is the best way to comfort them. "Sasuke!"

Eyeing Naruto dangerously, "Why do I have t-" Sasuke stopped his sentence when Sakura look him in his eyes.

Her eyes. Her eyes were something he could not win against.

"Fine," he walked closer and bended down to give the girl a hug.

"Don't cry, I will be there next time." He whispered softly and quickly got up to leave.

"Wait up, teme." Naruto helped Sakura up and offer that Sasuke would treat them dinner at the Uchiha mansion.

"When did I say treating you." " Just now, in your heart." Their argument continued to went on and on, but the girl trailing behind only smiled at their behavior and murmured a quiet

"Arigato."

The three after that incident spent a lot of time together, Sakura like most girl slowly had a feeling for Sasuke.

As time passed, Sakura little by little has forgotten the purpose for her to get strong and became useless once again. Because the others started to protect her? Because she can never catch up with her teammates, don't know when, but Sakura lost her strong will until the day Sasuke left and Naruto went chasing after him, leaving her alone all by herself. She had finally realized that if she doesn't hurry and catch up with the two, they will be gone forever.

Now thinking back, she hated how stupid she was for falling for him. She hated when she gets weaker than the two. But what she hated the most is that she had given up and started to rely on others to protect her.

Don't know when,….but everything has changed.  
_

Another scream broke her chain of thoughts.

She was scared, but her curiosity would not let her go until she knows what happened. She put her onigri back, and slowly she turned to see the source of the noise. At first all she could see is a pool of blood, but slowly someone came to view. There stands a person holding a sword with a body pierced through; Sakura shiver when he felt his strong killing intent. On the ground there were 4 more bodies lying there without any movement. Sakura's medical mode suddenly kicks in, she wants to help them, but she knew from her experience that they are all dead. Trying not to intervene in a shinobi fight, Sakura stay still to observe the scene before deciding to interfere.

After a moment of observing, Sakura was infuriated when she realized the dead bodies are all konoha-nin. She quickly jumped down from the tree without a second thought when she realized the person with a sword through his abdomen is still alive.

Standing merely 2 meters from the shinobi, Sakura demanded angrily, "Whoever you are, put down the sword or you will be sorry."

The killer was wearing a black coat with a hood over his head, so Sakura couldn't make up which village he's from. There were some red spots on his coat that caught her attention. Blood? After staring at them for a moment she realized they are not blood but red clouds.

_Akatsuki. _She mental kick herself for not realizing earlier.

The Akatsuki member lowered his sword, letting the body slide down. Sakura took a step forward, but before she could take another the enemy held his sword high ready to slit the shinobi's throat. Sakura was terrified, with mere reflexes; she rushed to save the konoha shinobi. In the process Sakura's arm came in contact with the sword. Fortunately, it wasn't deep, just a slash across the surface. The shinobi that Sakura saved winced in pain with all the heavy movements. The pinkette quickly puts him down and examines his wounds, but unfortunely he had lost way too many blood, there' nothing she could do. _Damn it_. Sakura cursed.

She turns around, eyes glaring at the Akatsuki with anger. "What is your purpose?" Sakura shout at the Akatsuki without thinking.

The attacker stood there for a moment before slowly pulling his hood down revealing his gorgeous face.

"Sa-Sasuke?"Sakura could not believe she would meet him so early. She knew she would eventually meet him, but never thought that it would this soon!

The rain is getting harder and harder. All Sakura can hear are thunders and a faint calling of her name.

"Sakura".


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Yay, I upated so fast ,anyway  
Thanks for the support XD

Chapter 2: Captured  
As the rain gets harder and harder, thunder roars louder and louder, but there were only silence between the 2 shinobi. The wind got stronger, sending goose bump on Sakura's creamy skin. Sakura only wore a non sleeve shirt with her family logo on the back and a now soaked coat; she wore her usual tights which enable her to have better movements during fights. And the usual boots she like very much.

The 2 shinobi, crimson meets emerald. Sasuke's crimson eyes were different; they were so different that Sakura cannot even realize them in the first sight. The usual cool and cold eyes, sometimes with a flash of warmth, were gone. There was nothing in his eyes, but hate and only hate. Sasuke's blood-thirst eyes were glancing at Sakura hungry as if he is going to strike any second. Sakura shivered from the icy glared.

"Sasuke.. so it's true that you joined the Akatsuki,.. b-but why? I have heard that you have successfully revenge Itachi, haven't you already accomplished your goal?" Sakura picking her words carefully.

Sasuke turned cold after hearing Itachi's name," Yeah, I killed him. I killed him with my own hands.." Sasuke respond so lightly, but Sakura had not missed the sorrow in his words.

Sakura's affection has been less and less after all those years; now her admiration towards him is completely gone. Sakura used to think Sasuke was a genius and was a person worth admiring, but now this Sasuke terrifies her. He is nothing like before anymore. He changed.

"Sasuke, I would not beg you to come back, but I need an answer. Why, why did you killed them?" Sakura was now angrily pointing at the konoha shinobis.

"I would hear any explanation before I beat the hell out of you." Sakura was almost shouting.

Sasuke continued as if he didn't hear her question, "Yes, I killed Itachi… my goal is complete". He looks up, eyes close, letting the rain run pass his skin. " How stupid can he be, sacrificing his own life for a worthless village…. how stupid". Sakura shivered, she did not like where this is going. Sasuke laughed a little, opening his eyes, "now, my second goal."

Thunder roared

"Konoha"

Sakura froze. She hoped she had heard it wrong. No, it has to be wrong. But Sakura's heart dropped from 100 floor to floor 0 when she heard Sasuke's next line.

" I will destroy all those scums with my own hands, I will destroy every single one of them.."

"They are meant to died, they have no right to live where Itachi exchange his life for." Sasuke look back down gluing his eyes on Sakura.

"They are all laughing, every single one of them. AND YOU… JUST THE SAME AS THEM. LAUGHING EVEN THOUGHT ALL YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES ARE EXCHANGE FROM ITACHI. YOU AND THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAUGH." Sasuke is almost shouting now.

Sakura took a step back. She's horrified. She had never seem Sasuke lose control like this before. He always had his cool and emotionless façade on, but now he seems like a beast. Gluing the pieces together, Sakura is getting where he is going. The possible explanation she can get is that Itachi killed his clan for a reason. She was deep in her thoughts and failed to realized Sasuke has casted a chidori and was about to pierce right through her.

Sakura at the last moment jumped and flipped in the air to land on a tree.

"Die"

As Sakura realized it's impossible for Sasuke to listen to her anymore. Her eyes sadden. She took off her coat and then quickly gets in her fighting mode. Hands on her pocket, she took out a few shurikens, transferred some chakra into them before aiming them at Sasuke. Sakura had learned this technique from Asuma. This technique is only capable for people who have perfect chakra control. Transferring chakra in the shuriken allows it to pierce even the hardest metal.

Sasuke sensed the shuriken coming but was barely manage to dodge them because they were coming in a lightning speed. The shuriken went passed him and hit the nearest rock, which exploded with the contact. Sasuke was distracted a little and failed to realized Sakura is already in front of him ready to give him a hell of a punch. Sasuke knows he cannot avoid this punch, so he jumped back a little to decrease as much compact as possible. But even with just a slight hit, Sakura's punch is good enough to send him 20 meters away.

Sakura grinned when she felt her punch come in contact with Sasuke's abdomen. She knew that she might not win, but she would not go down without a hell of fight.

Sasuke got back up after hitting a tree 20 meters away from Sakura. He cursed and ignored the pain that ran through his whole body. The attack probably broke his ribs. Even thought he doesn't want to admit, but Sakura has improved.

Sakura knew Sasuke is not called a genius for nothing. Next time the same trick would not work on him anymore. She has to quickly think out a strategy or else she will die. Sasuke was now holding his sword charging at Sakura, his sharingen filled with anger.

Sakura is not good with other jutsu, all she could relied on is her taijutsu. She is confident with her stigma, since she had millions of hell lessons under Tsunade and not to mention Gai. It has to be her advantage. Or else she would lose. Sasuke swing his sword at her; Sakura arched back barely dodging it. She has to admit Sasuke is a master in handling swords. But before she can get back to her stand, Sasuke's sword come in contact with her skin just a little about her chest. Blood pouring out nonstop where there is a huge slash ran across her skin. Sakura mental cursed and held her hands to start healing her injury.

The 2 shinobi was too busy fighting that they missed Zetsu standing nearby watching. _A medical nin? Interesting._ Zetsu grinned as he observes the fight.

Sakura after dodging multiple attacks from Sasuke was wounded with blood pouring out from every slash she failed to dodge. She was unable to heal them, because Sasuke has noticed her ability and prevent her to have any time to heal herself.

After the enduring attacks, Sakura finally thought out a planned. The planned is very high risk; if she fails she is for sure she would lay here and never gets back up again. Sasuke was slightly panting, annoyed, he wants to end the fight right now.

Sasuke increased her chakra flow, deciding to end the fight soon. Sakura sense his killing intent and chakra increase. Sweat drop from her head. Sasuke casted a high level Katon(fire ball jutsu), forcing Sakura to take action._ Dodge all of them, Sakura, or else you are done. _Sakura warn herself while watching the fire ball movements.

After she had dodge majority of them, she was tired from her over tense nerve muscles. She was exhausted and failed to realize the last fire ball coming, she barely manage to dodge just missing a little and pass right next to her left arm. A burned immediate form. _Shit. _She cursed.

Her focus back on Sasuke, she saw him holding his sword charging towards her. _Now is my chance, either I am done or he is done. _Sakura getting ready to precede her plan.

Sasuke's sword aim right at Sakura's heart, but Sakura made a move to avoid the fatal attack. She made the sword pierced her left stomach instead of her heart. The pain was so immense that her body was screaming at her to pull it out, but _not yet._

Sakura's plan is going accordingly.

The pain on her left arm is like adding salt to injuries. If she doesn't end this soon, she is going to lose conscious.

Sakura held her hands up to hold on to the sword.

"Sa-Sasuke, I have always wanting to tell you...that.."Sakura said weakly.

"you're an asshole." Sakura grinned.

She pulled the sword deeper into her so she could get Sasuke closer. Gathering all her remaining chakra on her right arm, she delivery him a final blow right on his abdomen.

Sasuke was immediate sent flying back breaking 10 trees or so in the progress. Sakura smiled at victory. She pulled the sword out which was respond with blood pouring out like rainfall. Her legs went jelly after she relaxed. She falls on her back. Hissing in pain, she held her burned arm to pour a little chakra on her stomach wound to stop the blood from pouring out. She only successfully transferred a little chakra before her arm failed on her. If she hasn't miscalculated the last katon, she could of win this fight. She sigh,_ I guess that's the end of me, wish I could of tell Naruto not to cry…_She signed again, _but at less I finally get to punch Sasuke._ …._Sayonara everyone._ Her eyes slowly closed with a smile on her face.

Zetsu finally get out from where he was the whole time after watching Sasuke and Sakura ended their fight. He was surprise that a kunoichi was able to beat up Sasuke, afterall Sasuke was considered the same rank or maybe higher than other Akatsuki members. He walked to where Sasuke is. Sasuke was unconscious and Zetsu was almost laughing for an Uchiha losing to a female and got beaten up this bad. He held on to Sasuke and walk towards the kunoichi.

Zetsu looked down at Sakura. She is beautiful, he has to admit. Even with all the injuries on her, she still looks gorgeous. Her ability was fascinating, and her final blow was perfect.

"**She looks delicious." **Dark Zetsu lick his lips.

"She is going to be useful for the origination; we need her to assist us". The other side of Zetsu replies.

The rain almost stopped now. Zetsu bend down and held onto Sakura. Within the next moment, the only noise to be heard was the rustling trees.

Sakura was captured.


	3. Chapter 3: Inescapable

Oh my god my parents are fighting outside while I am trying to write this :( Is making me really depress, I think they are for real this time, they are going to divorce T_T, well anyway back to the story.

Sorry Sasuke fans! Made him a super asshole in this chapter. Please don't kill me;))) I will make it up later  
love you guys all and thanks for the supportXD  
Ohh I forgot to mention I don't own NarutoT3T.

Chapter 3: Inescapable  
_Drip_

_Drip_

_What's that noise? _Sakura's eyes were half open, her vision was blurry. All she could make out is darkness and chains that held onto to her. Sakura tries to stand up but even a slight movement make her winced from the pain, her whole body was filled with injuries and bruises.

_So… I end up in hell after all, maybe I deserve it for hitting Naruto all the time._ Sakura murmured to herself, struggling to keep her conscious up but her eyes closed again, and she then slip into darkness again.

In the other room

Sasuke winced from the pain that ran through his whole body. He has probability broken nearly half of his body bones from the fight against Sakura. Her strength would of finished him off in one hit if not for his idea to use chakra to decrease the damage. Trying to apply ointments onto his wounds, Sasuke hissed, _she will pay for this._

"Why did you bring her here? You should of let her die there," glaring at Zetsu, Sasuke curse while bandaging his wounds.

"She will be useful for our origination, and don't you think we really need a medical nin here to help us fix up a bit?" Zetsu stared at Sasuke's fail bandaging kills.

"Or u want Kakuzu to help you up?", Sasuke felt a chill ran down his body, he remembered the first time he asked Kakuzu to fix him up, it was a total disaster.

Flashback  
"Can you stop moving Uchiha Sasuke." Kakuzu complained while trying to sew up a pierced wound. He used a giant needle practically poking the thread right through the skin and sometimes even missing where the wound should of be! And he didn't even bother using alcohol to clean up the wound first to prevent it from getting infected! Sasuke's face darken each time he missed and poked him somewhere else. He restrained his urged to whimper from pain. His pride would not allow him to show any discomfort towards a tiny needle!

Each time when an Akatsuki member is injured, they are for sure never to ask Kakuzu since they knew he would make the wound worse.

"I say stop moving Uchiha" Sasuke was suffering too much pain that he almost break the table from clinching too tight.

End of Flashback

Sasuke never want to go near Kakuzu again. He had enough.

"I will leave her to you for a while, Sasuke, don't kill her though," Zetsu left quickly before Sasuke could complain.

_She will experience hell before I let her go. _Sasuke smirk at the fact that he can torture a konoha shinobi. His hate for Konoha is stronger than anything now, day by day, all he wanted to do is take revenge on konoha, nothing can stop him.

Back to the cell

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Oh god, my head is killing me, …so hungry. _Sakura regained her conscious since her stomach is telling her to do so.

…_Umm…. Where am I? _She is now fully conscious. Looking around the room, Sakura is surprised to find herself in a strange place. Trying to remember where she is, Sakura closed her eyes and the sudden image of her and Sasuke fight came flashback like a machine gun. _I am alive after all._ She sighed.

The next thing she knew, she realizes her hands were tie up with metal chains, which held her up and made her kneel on her knees. _Whoever got me is probably really scare, metal chains? Really?!_Sakura complain from the discomfort.

She tries to stand on her feet, but her body refuses to obey her. She was dehydrated, sore, and hungry. Sakura cursed at the chains and struggled trying to find a way to get rid of them. She gives up after her body fails on her. Her energy is completely depleted from the previous fight. She knew that if she doesn't get out of here fast, this will be the end of her, but her body just won't move.

She sighed again then wondered how long she's been here, she is regretting so much that she had not eaten the onigiri before her confrontation with Sasuke_._

_That asshole… wonder what happened to him._ Sakura's eyes sadden.

_Pretty sure my last blow wasn't enough to finish him, he's probably struggling to bandage himself now._ Sakura laughed while trying to picture the genius Uchiha bandaging at himself.

Then the door opens.

Sakura frown when she noticed who's standing by the door. Struggling to keep her heart from beating so fast, she smirked when she realized Sasuke's fail attempt on bandaging.

"So Sasuke-_kun" _Sakura emphasizes his name, "how's my last wonderful blow?"

"bet you will never forget it", Sakura stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to respond.

Sasuke restrained his urge to impale her right now, but he's furious when she reminded him that an Uchiha lost against a girl. He marches towards Sakura, strangling her throat with his hands and pushing her hard against the wall. Sakura winced in pain when her back came in contact with the wall.

"Say that again ..." Sasuke threatens.

The hands that are enclosed around Sakura's neck was getting tighter and tighter while slightly pushing her up against the wall in the process. Her feet barely touching the ground. She was now struggling and kicking because her lungs are screaming at her for air, but nothing seems to work. Sasuke's hold just not seems like he will let her go anytime soon.

Sakura struggle to stay in conscious, but her vision is slowly getting blurry each second. Sasuke seems to finally realize she's about to lost conscious, so he let her go. Sakura landed on her knees, taking as much air as possible to satisfy her lung. Eyes watered and she coughed from the intense chocking.

Her eyes are still blurry but she knows Sasuke is standing in front of her glaring at her with disgust and hatred. He then held out his sword, pointing it at her. Sakura thought he is about to kill her, she thought he is about to end her life, but the blow never came. Sasuke slowly point the sword at her shoulder. He enters the sword as slowly as possible making Sakura suffering in pain. She wants to cry out, but she would not let him feel satisfaction.

She bit her lips hard, drawing blood down her chin. "You rotten bastard, just kill me already", Sakura shout at him.

Sasuke , annoyed, he swing his sword and left a huge slash across Sakura's abdomen and on her left thigh. Blood immediate pour out, the previous injury on the left side of her abdomen which did not heal yet was also pouring dripping with blood. Sakura felt light-headed from the over loose of blood.

Sakura's head drop, eyes staring at her bloody thigh since she had no more energy to lift her head up anymore. Sasuke observed her and lend closer to her when he realize she's not going to struggle anymore, next to her ear and whispers,"I won't let you go so easily , Sakura". Sakura hated when people whisper on her ear (since is her weak spot) but she really doesn't have the energy to protest.

2 days later…

_It's time he is coming again._ Sakura sighed for the nth time ever since she arrived here. Sasuke had kept torturing her for the past 2 days but a little bit less. He always comes in about noon time and sat on the chair across from Sakura. Each time he sat there, he always stares at her for some unknown reason. Sakura felt very uncomfortable when he stares at her, but there nothing she could do. The last time she told him to go away, he said nothing and ignored her every time she is trying to say something.

When Sasuke leaves after sitting there or torturing her, she was able to use her now recovering chakra to heal the fatal injuries or at least slow the blood from pouring down, well ,or else she would have been dead by now. Her chakra was recovering very slowly from the lack of nutrition. She had not been eating for 3 days. Normal people would have died from all these injuries, hunger, and dehydration within the second they. But this is Sakura after all, she refuses to give up. She had survive to the third day already , she believes she's going to get out of here once she fully recover her wounds.

Sakura took off her boots since they were filled with blood and sticky, she wants to wipe he blood on her body and face but her hands were still tie on the chains.

The door opens, Sakura sigh again.

But to her surprise, it's not Sasuke!

"Hey our little hostage," there stood a probabl 180 ft man. "how's our new build cell? By the way my name is Kisame,", Kisame enters the door and sent a glance at Sakura.

"Oh shit, didn't know that Sasuke brat is such a sadist. He really overdo it." Kisame's eyes was filled with pity.

Sakura felt anger building up on her, she hated when people pity her. She does not need any pity! Sakura sent him a shut-up glare.

"wo,wo, wo calm down little kitty. Didn't mean to insult you." Kisame walks over to Sakura and released her from the chain. Sakura hoped,_ if he take off this huge ass chains on my hands I might have a chance to escape_. But to her disappointment he only took off partial of the chain. The chains wrapped around her hands along with a cloth is still there. He probably knew she's going to escape the second he release her hand chains.

"Since you are going to work with us, let's go meet the other members", Kisame led her out of the cell. Sakura wasn't listening to him, she's too busy thinking out a escape plan.

She observed her surrounding while they are walking through the stall. She was trying to find any sign of escape route, but to her dismay there was not even a window here!

Realizing Sakura is trying to find some kind of escape route, Kisame grinned," Pinky, our basement is underground, it's almost impossible to get out of here without knowing the routes."

Sakura ignored him, but she slowly realized the basement is huge. She walked passed over 20 stalls already.

After walking for a while and through multiple stalls, her attention was caught by the walls which were polished with a brownish color. If she really has to describe it, it's like the FANCIEST hotel she had ever seen, but just a little creepy. There halls are little dark because some of the candles died out and no one bothers to place new ones back.

Busying observing her surround, Sakura almost crash into Kisame when he suddenly stopped.

"We are here, everyone should be here too," Kisame stare at her while opening the door.

Sakura gulped.

The room was huge! It's probability 2 times bigger than her house! In the room there sit 4 males, Sakura realize them from the bingo book, Hidan, the jashin worshiper was sleeping on the sofa. Deidara, the bomb master, was sitting on the table modeling his clay. Zetsu, was where? On the wall.. And last one, _Sasori? Why is he here I thought I killed him a year ago?_

They all look up, from whatever they are doing, to stared at the skinny girl behind Kisame. Sakura felt her stomach dropped. She's nervous.

"Where did Sasuke and Kakuzu go? I thought everyone is here… now we can't have a complete introduction", Kisame complain while scratching his head.

"Holy shit, that sadist brat kept a hot bitch without telling us?!" eyeing at Sakura, Hidan sat down up on the sofa.

Sakura popped a vein, "I have a name MR. IMMORTAL-SAN, is Sakura, Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no," she stress her name out clearly for the Jashin worshiper.

After observing Sakura's injuries on her body, Deidara sigh," yeah, that Uchiha really over do it, Sorry Sakura-san."

Sakura was surprised that a S-rank or the most dangerous criminal would apologize.

"So we meet again, Sakura," Sasori snapped her out of thought.

" thanks to the hell of fight a year ago, I lost all my hard years of collections", Sasori was glaring at her.

She felt more nervous than usual, and her bare feet are obvious not helping her.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sasuke went on a mission, he should be back in no time, and Kakuzu went to get more money since someone drink them all", Zetsu said while sending a glance at Kisame.

"Hey I only drank 30 bottles, is not even that much. I can drink up to 50 if we stay longer in the bar.." Kisame countered.

Realizing Sakura is still standing there, "cough, cough, so… here is our new member," Kisame step aside so his huge bother wouldn't completely block her out.

" please introduce yourself little kitty".

Sakura can't barely concentrate.

New member, new member!_WHAT! ?_

Yahhh that's my chapter 3, tried my best :)  
how was it?Dont judge too much though T_T  
urrggghhh I have SAT this Saturday so nervous, hope I do good on it. Wish me luck guys, I will update as soon as possible after I'm done with the test:)))


	4. Chapter 4: Beast

Yah! Finally done with SAT, probably failed itL  
OK so chapter 4 is here, I add some lime(I think that's what they called it) in this chapter so don't read it if you don't wanna.

* * *

Chapter 4: Beast

Sakura stood there digesting the words. _I probably really is too tired,_ she sighed. _I can hear weird stuff that doesn't even make sense._ Sakura stood behind Kisame rubbing her arm to keep herself warm.

She is really tired, all she wanted to do is take a shower, have some food, and go to sleep. Her legs are shaking due to the cold and her insufficient energy. Tons of food are going throungh her mind now that she almost started to drool. Taking a glance at Kisame, even though he has blue skin, he still looks so warm. Taking a step closer, Sakura is trying to get close to Kisame hoping to get a sense of warmth, since she is practically freezing now.

"What pinky? Getting shy now," Kisame grinned when he noticed she gotten closer behind him like a little child hiding behind her dad.

Sakura was about to kick him, when she heard Hidan calling her names again.

"So what do we got here, a little pushy girl without even decent tits." Hiden complained while putting his feet on the table.

_Sakura, ignore him, you can't just argue with a moron here_. _Yes ignore, ignore_. Sakura nodded to herself and turned her head away hoping he can stop bothering her.

" You are even too scare to talk back?! Such a coward." A vein snapped, Sakura stomped her way towards Hidan ready to teach him a lesson.

Hidan was laughing so hard that Sakura hope he could just die from laughing right here and right now.

Staring at Hidan, a second of memories flashback that he was the one who killed Asuma. Ino and team 10 was in a state of depression for more than 3 months, they were unable to accepted the fact that their sensei died. Sakura felt melancholy after the death of Asuma, and she knew team 10 must have suffered the most. If Kakashi died, Sakura also wouldn't know what to do. She felt useless for unable to help her friend, she tried to comfort Ino but it only reminded Ino of Asuma's last moment.

Glaring at Hidan, Sakura really wanted to give him a punch on the face. But she hold the anger back, since she's at the base of the enemy; they probably would kill her right anyway if she was to have a fight right now.

" No, we don't have a pushy girl here, all we have is an arrogant bastard without manner. " Sakura crossed her arms in from for her, emphasizing her mocking tone. She was surprised that she could say it so perfectly.

She tried to stay calm, even though there were almost smoke forming on head. _Deep breath, deep breath._

On the other side, Hidan exploded right away after hearing her insult. " WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU UGLY BITCH!"

Deidera, and Kisame were just sitting there enjoying the show. Zetsu and Sasori were long gone since they knew this is going to last for a while. Last time Hidan have a fight with Kisame over a dango, they took an hour arguing and finally they had a fight and almost destroyed the whole village. Zetsu just hope Hidan and Sakura wouldn't destroy the base.

After 40 minutes of throwing insults and profanities at each other, Hiden completely lost control.

" SHUT UP, YOU WASHBOARD." Hidan continued while grabbing Sakura's hand and pinned them against the wall, Hidan want nothing but a blood bath right now. Sakura felt pain running down her body when her back came in contact with the wall. She wanted to cried out in pain, but she refuses to let Hidan have any satisfaction, so she kept silent and restrained herself from showing any sign of pain.

Having many attempts to struggle, she cursed the chains on her wrists that restrained her movements. Sakura tried to use her chakra to increase her strength so she could hit Hidan hard, but her body was too tired to obey her. Her vision is getting blurrier each second.

Sakura look down and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Her head is too heavy for her to lift up and she also wanted to avoid eye contact with Hidan since she really doesn't have the energy to argue anymore.

" You ugly bitch! Look at me, is my head on the floor?!"Hidan wasn't about to let this fight go until he feel satisfy.

"I said look at me ugl-"Before Hidan could finish his sentence, Sakura look straight into his eyes, hoping he could just shut up. Emerald eyes stare angrily at his light- purple eyes. For some strange reason Hidan just couldn't look away, he felt like he is drawn into her emerald orbs. Even though she's tired, her eyes have the brightest light he had ever seemed.

_Her eyes_, he has sworn the time stopped while they gazing at each other.

After a moment of silence, Hidan lean closer to her to observe his reflection in her eyes.

" Aside from your flat chest, I do admit you have some pretty eyes." Hidan is obvious not the kind that likes to hide his feelings.

As if an earthquake suddenly stroked the room, Deidera drop his middle processing clay, and Kisame chock on his tea. They all stared at Hidan with a –What!?- face. Hidan never complimented a woman except for ones who have D size cup or up.

Sakura blushed, she just couldn't believe her ear, there _is something definitely wrong, I probably hit my head in the previous fight_. Hidan, amused by her now tomato face leans his head closer to her ear, his mouth almost touching. Sakura harden from the sudden action, she wants to back up but Hidan was practically squeezing her sandwich between him and the wall.

"Hey, you know," Hidan whispered while pushing a lock of her hair away from her face.

" You are pretty cute when you blush." After observing her for a while, Hidan found she's not even close to ugly, her hairs were soft, her eyes are gorgeous, and even though all her skins were almost covered with blood, he still finds them attractive. He's even turned on by her bloody figure. She's so different from all the women he had seen before.

_She's beautiful.._

Hidan's hand that were holding Sakura's tiny wrist suddenly tighten, her body is just way too much for him.

His other hand has completely lost control and now it's exploring its way on her body.

Sakura winced in pain when she felt his hand touching the huge slash on her abdomen.

" So beautiful..." Hidan murmured while licking the blood off on his finger.

"Let go, you sadist." Sakura warned while kicking him on the foot, but Hidan was able block the blow.

" What if I say no,"

" bitch," Hidan replied mockingly. His hands were going around other slashes before it left her abdomen and now heading towards the upper part of her body.

" Hey Hidan, that's enough," Deidara on the side was a little annoyed by his action, he does not like men treating women like this.

Hidan ignored him not even bother sending a glance or throw profanity back. His hand wandered around Sakura body thirstily. Sakura tensed when she felt his landed on her right breast.

* * *

Sasuke has just finished his mission and is on his way towards the meeting room. Zetsu had already told him in advance that he's going to introduce Sakura to the other members. Sasuke did not like the idea of handing his belonging to the others, but he finally conceded after hearing an hour of speeches on the benefits for her to join the Akatsuki.

After walking passed multiple halls Sasuke halt in front of the meeting room door when he heard,

" Wo, shit !you actually have some pretty big tits," Hidan was surprised that she even have a chest.

" You really should get some sexier clothes if you actually have curves."

Hidan was too busy doing whatever he's doing to Sakura that he failed to notice Sasuke had walked in and sat down on the sofa next to Deidara.

Sakura was too tense to realize Sasuke has arrived as well. Her face has now reached the reddest point it could get. Not from embarrassment but from anger. She is almost fuming and she hopes that she could give him not a few punches but a few hundred punches.

" I-said- LET-GO, ARROGANT PERVERT!" Sakura's eyes are on fire.

Hidan smirked at hot air- ballon face and squeezed her breast hard as a respond.

Now Sakura is irritated to the maximum. Without any other words, Sakura sent her hardly any chakra on her right knee and kneed him hard on his family jewel.

Hidan, feeling the impact, let go of her hands and cringed into a ball on the floor.

"Damn, that.. feels soo…good…" Hidan was a total sadist, he enjoyed pain but this might be a little too much.

Sakura step away from him panting, _great my chakra is completely drained,_ Sakura cursed Hidan for making her used her last bit of chakra.

Sakura broke her chain of thoughts when she heard Kisame laughing so hard.

"HAHAHA, Hi-dan, haha…" Kisame was laughing way too hard that his stomach started to hurt.

"She really got you this time," Kisame tried to keep himself down, but he just can't when he stares at the now fainted Hidan.

Sakura is embarrassed after she noticed that she forgot the other members are still here.

"I-I…umm.., I didn't mean to hit hi-"

"You should of beat him up, he totally deserves it," Deidara cuts her off, he was about to get Hidan off when he refuses to let her go, but she doesn't need help after all.

After staring at the members, Sakura finally noticed there was an extra person. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa a bit amused by her action.

_Great, this is totally great. _Sakura told herself sarcastically.

"Ok, that's the best introduction I'd ever seen," Kisame was still trying to recover from his current state.

Kisame got up from his sit and walk towards Sakura. "Now the introduction is done, I think you should go fix up a bit, you probably can scare the whole ghost town away with your messy wounds," he held up a key, and unlock the chains on her wrist.

" Holy! this chains weight like 30 pounds, how do you even manage to stand up so easily." Kisame was surprised that her little figure was able to handle this weights.

After the chains are free from her wrists, Sakura finally relaxed. She was about to thank Kisame when her vision suddenly darken. Noticing she was about to fall, Deidara held onto before her face land on the floor.

Deidara sighed when he saw how badly wounded she is.

"I will take care of her for a few days." He held up Sakura in bride-style.

"Let go of her, she belongs to me." Sasuke's brow twitched when he saw Deidare holding onto his property. Sasuke isn't going to allow his prey get taken away like this.

"What are you going to do with her, hurt her more than you already did?" Deidara held Sakura tighter. He is not going to allow Sasuke do as he pleased.

"What I do with her is none of your business, hand her over now." Sasuke threatened and was about force Deidara with his sword.

Deidara still holding Sakura was about to start a fight with Sasuke right here and right now, but stopped when they both hear Sakura whimpered.

Deidara let himself relaxed and sighed.

"We really need to get her bandage up a bit, or else she will die any time soon." Deidara really want to bomb Sasuke but he can't, not right now.

Sending a glance at Sakura's vulnerable and beaten form, Sasuke sighed and put his sword back.

Deidara was actually surprised that Sasuke conceded. He was expecting him to lash out and take Sakura by force.

_Maybe he does have some self-control._ Deidara then left the room holding Sakura tight in front of him.

* * *

XD so that's chapter 4, I like Deidara a lot he's just too cool.


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

:)))) guys thanks for the support!

Oh to respond to one of the questions, Sasuke didn't react because he knew Sakura totally was about to beat Hidan up;)

* * *

Chapter 5: Why?  
Walking down the halls, Deidara was carrying Sakura carefully as he headed towards his room. Sakura breathed heavily and cuddled in Deidara's embrace. There was blood slowly dripping from Sakura's intense wounds on the trail they marched through. Looking at Sakura's bloody figure, Deidara cursed angrily; he has always believed that men have the responsibility to protect women, not to hurt them. He clenched Sakura closer while gazing at her sleeping face. Deidara has taken off his Akatsuki black coat to wrapped around the tiny female kunoichi; he could see Sakura is suffering from the cold, her lips purple, and her tiny figure is shivering under his hold.

She looks so innocent, so fragile, so _soft_. Deidara's mouth on his hands licked Sakura's arm. _And sweet._ Deidara blushed and shake his head to snap out of his thoughts. He needs to get her treated fast. Quickening his footsteps, he kicked his room door open when he finally reached his destination.

Laying Sakura carefully on his bed, Deidara tensed when he heard Sakura whimpered, but after she settle down, he rushed to the drawers to find bandages and ointments to treat her wounds. Sitting down next to her, Deidara gingerly held out her arms and started to clean the wounds with alcohol. He was amazed when he noticed the wounds weren't infected. Most people who stayed for more than a day in that humid and dirty cell do not survived and mostly it's because of infected wounds, majority started to rot on the second day. Even medic-nin would have problems healing themselves not to mention under such conditions. _She's truly not easy._

After many attempts to make the bandages perfect, Deidara was pretty proud of his handy work; he does have some medical knowledge since Akatsukis are forced to treat themselves. They trust no one, doctors they found or people who they found to treat their wounds are usually here for their heads. The members wouldn't go ask Kakuzu if the wound wasn't dead serious, asking Kakuzu will probably end their life earlier.

After finishing her arms, Deidara moved to her other injuries that are more serious. Looking at Sakura's body, Deidara sweat drop when he realized he must remove her shirt in order to fix her fatal slash on her abdomen. Nervously, Deidara stood up and walk back and forth pondering what he should do.

_I can's just take her shirt off_, Deidara is tempted but he can't just take a girl shirt off.

_Should I go ask Sasori?_ He thought for a few moments.

_No, no no, he might turn her into a puppet. She beat the hell out of him last time! _

_Kakuzu, no he is out._

_Kisame, he's going to run away._

_Hidan would probably molest her._

_Sasuke, no, don't even think about it. _

Sighing in defeat, Deidara swallow hard. He sat down again and his hands moving nervously to where her shirt zipper is. After unzipping her vest, Deidara carefully remove her top trying not to move her as much as possible. After succeeding taken off her shirt, he could see her vest is totally unusable anymore, there are holes all over the places and blood dripping out from the blood color top.

Setting the shirt on the floor, Deidara tried not to stare at her tiny beaten form. Her skin is pale and her pink hairs are clenched to her face from the amount of sweat. Deidara held out a towel and carefully wipe the sweat from her forehead. It took all Deidara's conscience to restrain the urge from touching her when his hands move the locks of hair away from her face.

Observing her slash on her abdomen, Deidara bit his lips when he notices how bad it is. She must have been extremely painful. He treated the wound cautiously trying not to alarm Sakura. After finishing her abdomen wound, he reddens times 10 when he noticed the wound just a little above her chest. All he can do is stare at her perfectly fulfill round chest instead of focusing on the wound. Sakura is wearing a black bra, which is a little too tight for her size, and her curves are eminently shaping her form.

_Snap it out Deidara, what are you doing._ Deidara tried his best to focus back on treating her wound.

After hours of treating Sakura, Deidara sighed in relief when he finally finished treating majority of her fatal wounds. Having been so close with her shirtless body was way too much for him. His heart was beating so loud that he thought he might die in a heart attack any time.

This is really life and death game for Deidara.

Walking over to his kitchen, Deidara took a drink of water to relax his overly tense adrenaline. Quietly observing Sakura and his successful bandaging, the treating was perfect. He mentally praises himself. But after a moment longer, he almost choked when he noticed he forgot to treat her bottom wounds!

Trying to calm his coughing down, Deidara has now reached to his to the tomato stage.

_Oh kami, I really can't do this anymore._

* * *

Near Amegakure, Sasuke was on a mission to gather information about the kyuubi vessels. He accepted the mission right away even though he just came back from the previous one. All he wanted to do is to have a blood bath, doesn't care who, he has to beat someone up now to release his anger. He is furious, he is angry at Deidara for taking what is his.

Really in a bad mood, Sasuke landed in a small town hoping to find something that could calm himself down. Mind still lock on the previous incident, Sasuke blindly walks in middle of road crashing into people. He sent a get-your-ass-away glare to anyone who dares to confront him when he crashed into them. After walking 10 minutes and knocking out 20 people or so, he arrives at the foot of the hill.

The hill is quiet, it is so quiet that it is possible to hear everything around it. The slowly running water, the rustling of the trees, the children playing, and the energetic town; every single bits of detail can be hear. Sasuke lifted his head and found himself staring at something bring. After slowly reaching the top, he found himself staring at the Sakura tree that stood proudly on the empty hill. Even though it isn't the blooming season, the pink tree was full of petals that radiate a redolent smell. Sasuke found himself haling the intoxicated fragrant.

_It smells like her. _It reminded Sasuke of certain pink hair kunoichi.

Walking closer while observing the pink object, Sasuke sat down under the pink tree while gazing off to the far distance. He watches the clouds as they go by, slowly and slowly the memories of certain time when he use to observe the clouds with his team flashes back.

* * *

Flashback 3 years ago the night they head back to Konoha after the Zabuza case.

"Ah-ah, Kakashi-sensei, let's camp here, I am so hungry." Naruto complained while his stomach grumbled.

"…but we only walked for an hour, there's still few hours till sunset," Kakashi wanted to kept going and head strict to his bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to convince the stubborn Naruto.

Naruto exaggerated his eyes, sending Kakashi a pretty- please face, which successful made him sighed and relent towards his request.

" ok,ok let's set up the tent then, I will go look for some food." Kakashi unwillingly put his bag down and left the group with his Icha-Icha book on hand.

"Yes! Finally get to rest, I am so tired," Naruto set down on the hill and lay down on the grass, arms cross behind his head.

"Sakura-chan, you are tired too right?" Naruto turned his head towards Sakura while rubbing his stomach to settle down his huger.

"Nah, not really , but glad you ask to stop here though, is so pretty up here." Sakura sat down next to Naruto while enjoying the view.

Lying herself down like Naruto, Sakura stared at the clouds above her and felt the wind blow gently on her skin. " It feels so good," Sakura closed her eyes to enjoy every bits of this moment.

Sasuke watches Sakura's hair blowing back freely before sitting down next to her.

"Sasuke- teme, I bet you are so tired you can't even talk." Naruto is totally trying to pick a fight. But to his annoyance, Sasuke ignore him completely.

"HEY! Sasuke_-chan_, are you there?" Naruto emphasized the suffix mockingly.

"Shut up, dimwit." Sasuke is getting annoyed, he looks like he's about to start a fight any second, but lucky Sakura intervene.

"Hey, you two, will you cut it out." Sakura just want to enjoy the scenery here , she does not them ruining this moment.

Naruto tried his best to settle himself down before focusing on the sky again. "Hey, hey, Sakura-chan! Look at the clouds, doesn't it looks like Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto was excitingly pointing at the cloud directly above them.

"Wow, It does looks like him, he is even holding his pervert book." Sakura laughed at the sight of the hilarious cloud.

Sasuke a bit interested also stared at the so –called-Kakashi cloud. He almost choked when he saw how identical they look!

Since they knew Kakashi would take forever, they took their time observing the clouds. After going crazy over finding 20 clouds that resembles something or someone, Naruto felt asleep.

Sakura turned herself to see why was Naruto so quiet but found find herself staring at the adorable sleeping face. Sakura smiled when she saw the now drooling Naruto. He looks adorable when he's silent, it just totally incomparable to his usual self. _That was barely 30 seconds ago when he was still so ranting over the cup noodle cloud, how did he fall sleep so fast?!_ Yes everything about Naruto is just too logical.

Turning to her left, Sakura is curious at why Sasuke is so quiet. Well, when is he ever not quiet. A also form on her face when she found Sasuke was also taking a nap. She giggled slightly; her two team mates are just too alike.

Lying back down facing the sky again, Sakura observed the now slowly forming stars. The stars were so tiny but together the light glitter brighter than anything else. After a moment of observing them, she found 3 tiny stars very close to each other, the light radiates into her eyes making her slowly reach out her arms as if she could touch them. "You know guys I hope we could stay like this forever." Sakura speaks softly to herself.

Sasuke leaning on his side, face away from Sakura, was awake the whole time.

He smiled,

_I wish we could._

* * *

Sasuke snap out of his thoughts when he heard the children ranting over a tag game at the foot of the hill. He sat up leaning his back to the tree, and watched as the 3 kids chase around each other.

The three kids were having fun enjoying their game but unfortunately a few people intervene.

Kicking everything out of their way, a few boys, slightly older than the 3 kids were pissed that someone was in their territory.

"Hey, this is our territory what do you thing you weaklings are doing here?" The leader of the group glare angrily at the chibis.

Annoyed at their aloof manner, the little girl at the age around 7-8 bravely stood up against the intruders.

"Who says this is your territory? It's there a sign that has your name on it?"

Before they can replied she continues, "Haven't you heard of 'first come first serve'? Even a kid like me knows. Go away, we are here first."

One of the intruder's vein popped at the fact that a little girl was telling him what to do. Stomping furiously towards the little girl, he forcefully grabbed her mini wrist and held her up in the air.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!" The older boy glares hard at the girl who's struggling to get his hand away from her wrist.

"Let go, you bastard." Struggling and kicking her hardest, but unfortunately her legs were too short to land a blow on the attacker.

Getting annoyed, the boy squeezes her wrist hard almost crushing her fragile bones. The two younger boys immediately take action when they see their female friend getting hurt.

"Release her, NOW." They both shout at the same time while sending a double power-hard kick on the attacker's most vulnerable spot. The intruder hardens and immediately released the girl to hold onto his man-most important spot.

Sasuke smiled when he recall the previous incident with Hidan and Sakura.

The 2 boys smiled at victory and caught their friend just in time before she hits the floor.

The others flinched when the kids land the wonderful blow on their leader. They slowly stepping back hoping not to experience the same pain.

"Ouch, OUCh, What the fuck?!Who did you think you punks just kicked?!" Cringed in pain, he still held on tight to his male -identity.

Glaring down angrily, one of the younger boys mocked," An arrogant brat…."

The group on the side was force to attack the three children under their leader's command but fortunately the villagers intervene. To everyone's surprise, they ran away cursing without causing any more trouble.

Watching silently, bits of memories that Sasuke has long since thrown away came back. He bits his lip in frustration.

_Dammit, why do I have to remember them now._

Sasuke tilt his head up using the tree as a support. Slowly closing his eyes, he wants nothing but to forget everything about his former team. Much to his annoyance, the images of Sakura and Naruto just wouldn't disappear.

_Sakura._ Sasuke was surprised to find himself saying her name, he wants no other feelings other than hate towards every single Konoha shinobi. But during the few days earlier when he watched Sakura in the cell, he felt disgusted. He has always trusted his actions but this time is different. He didn't feel any satisfaction when he impaled Sakura with his sword, when he starved her, and when he slapped her for her arrogances.

What kind of feeling is he having? Pity? No, Sasuke Uchiha has determined to destroy konoha, how could he feel anything for the Konoha shinobi. However this time Sakura would definitely go against his ideal plan; his instinct is rarely wrong.

After he let himself surrender to his non-stop flashes of memories, Sasuke felt his heart ache when an image of Sakura's bloody body occured through his mind. For the passed few days, Sasuke has sat in the cell doing nothing but stared at Sakura. One side of him is filled with hate telling him to make Sakura suffered the same pain he had went through, but the other side of him is restraining himself so hard from hurting her.

_What's wrong with me..._

Sasuke groans in annoyance, he wants nothing but to get his mind away from the certain pink hair kunoichi.

He shifted to a comfortable position under the tree and tried to let himself drifted to sleep hoping to forget her for now.

But unfortunately, Sakura was the first thing that appears in his dream.

* * *

So that's chapter 5, sorry is kinda boring, but I think is essential to the story development.  
But don't worry I will make it up soon:)!


	6. Chapter 6: Again

UpdateXDDD! I tried to make the Akatsuki base sound fancier but maybe didn't turn up so well.  
Anyway, I forgot to mention that Team Hebi isn't in this story. They each went their separate way.

* * *

Chapter 6: Again

_Where am I?_ Sakura slowly coming back to sense realized she is standing in a bright and silver room filled with various kinds of people talking busily with each other.

People?

No, that's definitely not people, what kind of people looks pink, purple, and rainbow color?! Aside from the color objects, there was also a smell of fragrant in the air, Sakura couldn't help but get drawn to the smell. Walking closer and closer towards the multicolored people, Sakura's eyes almost popped out when she saw what's in front of her!

Those are definitely not humans, in front of her there stood a human size cake talking with a piece of…?Chocolate?

_Oh Kami, did I hit my head THAT hard? _Hands immediate went up her head to check if she is having a serious fever or a cracked open head. Much to her disappointment, she felt nothing but her normal temperature.

_Maybe I went crazy_.

Even though half of her believe what is in front of her is a illusion, she still cannot help but drool all over at the sight of the delicious food. Another wave of delicious smell overwhelms her and before she knew, she's attacking the alluring desserts.

Unfortunately, alarmed at the killing intend, the desserts moved faster than S-rank ninjas! Sakura cannot stand a chance against them. Within the next moment, all the food ran away leaving Sakura chasing hard behind them.

_Wait! Please don't go…._ Reaching out her hand as far as she could, just a little more, just a few more inches from reaching the chocol-

Thud.

"Itai!"

Sakura held her head tight and rolled side to side after she felt off the immense bed. After 5 minutes of rolling on the floor, the first thing she noticed is that she wasn't wearing her usual shirt; she was wearing a white oversize short-sleeve that went all the way up to her mid-thighs. The shirt was way too long that she does not even need pants. She also spot the neatly wrapped bandaging all over her body; she does admit whoever treated her deserves an award.

_Wait who healed me?_ Sakura doesn't even want to think about it, she has to be naked in order to wrap the bandages around her.

Slowly standing up, she ignored the pain that ran up her whole body; looking around the room, Sakura find it extremely luxurious, there is nothing much but it's definitely triple her room size, not to mention there is even a kitchen in the here! .

_What happened? _Sakura tried to remember what happened before she passed out. But to her annoyance, her stomach's growling was preventing her from thinking clearly.

_So hungry…_Without much thought she walks around the room searching for anything that's edible.

Spotting the huge fridge over at the kitchen, she happily hopped over hoping to find food to satisfy her screaming stomach. But Sakura was greatly disappointed when she found nothing but bottles of water in the quarto size bigger than her family's refrigerator.

_Who the heck keeps only water in their fridge!?_ Sakura groaned and slapped the fridge hard.

After 5 minutes or so, she gave up the hope at finding any food here.

The next thing that came to her head is escape other than food.

_Forget about food I got to get out here fast. _

Spotting the door, Sakura quietly walked over. Slowly and carefully, she opened the door and sticks her head out to make sure no one is there. The hall was gloomily dark and quiet; there was no sound, only absolute silence. The cold breeze send a chill through her, she swallowed hard before stepping out and head towards the endless hall.

* * *

Jumping tree to tree, Sasuke is on his way back to the Akatsuki base after his mission. He didn't get any information about the kyuubi vessels since his mind just couldn't get off the pink hair kunoichi.

Within no time, he arrived at the base and head straight to the kitchen for a drink to settle his dry throat. Walking towards the entrance, he sighed at the sight of the endless halls. Sasuke has always hated the halls in the base, why are there so many anyway and plus why aren't there any windows? Is not like anyone can defeat them even after they successfully get in. The member has no trouble remembering the ways, except for Hidan(he just make wonderful holes through the walls), but it takes awhile to arrive to the destination he wanted.

After walking pass multiple halls, the akatsuki member finally reach the kitchen. Turning the door knob, Sasuke was immediate annoyed at the sight of Deidara eating lunch while modeling his clay art.

Deidara wasn't too happy at the appearance of Sasuke either. Both remained silence and mind their own business. The room was awfully quite and tense, no one wants to strike out a conversation. If they really did start out a conversation, it will probably be the end of the base.

Deidara never liked Itachi for his emotionless manner and I-am-in-my-won-little-world-don't-bother-me attitude. So here again, it goes the same for Uchiha Sasuke, or even worse.

The atmosphere in the room is really irritating Deidara. He want nothing but to finishing his food fast and get the hell out of here. Any longer with the Uchiha, he might bomb the room.

Sasuke did the same; he just wanted to get a drink of water and leave. If he stay any longer, it might end up a blood-bath any time soon.

Finishing what they were doing, they both stood up and head toward the door. Unfortunately their confrontation is inevitable. Walking a step faster, Deidara wants to get out faster than Sasuke does, but Sasuke did the same in response, his pride would not let Deidara get in front of him.

To their dismay, two people were unable to go through the door at the same time.

"Step back, Uchiha." Deidara hissed while struggling to go through first.

"hn.." Sasuke kept silent, but it's evident that he wouldn't let this go so easily.

They finally get through the door part after struggling for several minutes. Now to the halls.

* * *

"ah…so tired, what's wrong with this creepy place? They don't even have a single window!?" Sakura grumble inwardly as she continue to search her way out.

She has already been wandering for at less half an hour and she still hasn't find anything but more halls?

_Seriously!?_ Sakura was getting irritating at the sight of more splitting halls.

_If I have the chakra now, I would definitely reconstruct this place. _Sakura clenched her fist tight, she suddenly has the urge to blow the whole base down.

Leaning against the wall as a support, she has finally reached her exhausted point. Her legs failed on her, and she slowly slid down to the cold floor.

This place send chill down her spine. The fire light source on the side fickle constantly and the unstop water dripping noise are definitely bother her. Not to mention Sakura isn't too fond of things like ghost, this place clearly deserves a ghost house medal.

_What the hell is wrong with the halls? The rooms are so pretty and fancy and the halls are like…._Sakura cursed and hug her knee closer to keep her body warm. The cold wasn't helping her current sate, there were goose bumps forming on her arms.

_Am I seriously just going to die in this creepy place?!_ Sakura sighed and place her head down to ponder what she should do now.

"Stop following me, Uchiha." Deidara glared hard at the akatsuki member next to him.

The god is definitely playing with them, out of all the rooms here, why is their room in the same direction!?

" …." Sasuke doesn't even bother to reply the blondie ranting over his presence. He tried his best to ignore him before he completely loses control. Deidara just resembles too much of _someone_ he knew.

"What the hell, Uchiha are you list-, Sakura-san?" At the mention of his former team, Sasuke turned to focus on the pink hair kunoichi.

* * *

_Foot Steps_

_Foot Steps_

_What is that?_ Sakura shifted uncomfortably and lifted her head up to look around the hall. The footsteps are slowly getting louder and louder, but she was unable to figure out which side of the hall it came from since she is getting creep out to the maximum. Her mind is panicking and is telling her to get out of here as fast as possible but dammit her body just won't move!

The footsteps and the flickering like crazy lights were driving her crazy.

Sakura is at her limit already, she buried her head in her arms, hugged knees tight, and bit hard on her lower lip.

_Please... Please, don't get any closer._ Sakura pray while trying to calm her heart beat down.

"What the hell, Uchiha are you list-, Sakura-san?" At the mention of her name, Sakura lifted her head slowly and finally calm down after seeing the 2 akatsuki member instead of some weird thing she thought she would see.

After a moment of observing her, Sasuke just can't help but stare at her oversize outfit. God dammit, the shirt is at least three times larger than her tiny body. The massive shirt only made her tiny form look twice smaller than she already is. What is the worst is that the collar area of the shirt was way too big for her neck. It lopped to one of her sides, showing a clear view of her exposed neck and half naked shoulder.

Wasn't too happy at her clothing, Sasuke glared at Deidara, who failed to noticed his icy stare.

"Are you ok?" Deidara was worry at her sight of her scared expression.

Finally came over her early shock, Sakura quickly stood up and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"I-I…wasn't sitting there because I-I was s-scared..." Sakura tried not to show any sign that she was scared, but it failed miserably.

_God, what are you saying Sakura, _realizing how stupid she looks right now, she wanted nothing but to hide in a hole.

But unfortunately the god is definitely trying to embarrass her to the maximum today.

"I-I was jus-", Sakura's stomach chose the wrong moment to grumble loudly, making the noise echoing to the whole stall.

_OH KAMI, can I just die now!?_ Her cheeks are probably redder than a tomato now!

Sasuke and Deidara were silent and amusement by her actions trying to settle her stomach down.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sakura had enough; she focuses her eyes on the floor and in marched forward trying to pass them, but again the god is probability having a grudge against her today.

Her vision suddenly blurred within her third step, and the next thing happened wasn't any better than her previous embarrassment. Sakura felt down to the floor with a huge thud, flat on the face, and unfortunately was follow by another loud grumbling of her stomach.

_Urggghhhhhh!_ Sakura groaned in frustration.

Feeling like a worm, Sakura just want to dig a hole right here and right now!

After a few more moment of awkward silence.

"I am hungry…", Sakura screw her pride, satisfying her stomach is the priority right now.

"Sakura-san-",

"Come with me", before Deidara could finish his sentence Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura was surprise and turned her head slightly to make sure it is Sasuke who spoke. She didn't even expect he would open his mouth.

Eying him with doubts and surprise, she does not like the idea of following him, but it seems like his forceful- stare is telling her to come or else.

Reluctantly, Sakura striving to stand up but her body refuses to obey her.

_Come on Sakura, stand up or else you are dead meat! _

Her body still refuses to obey her no matter what. Deidara seem to noticed Sakura was struggling to get herself up, gently offered his hand and was about to carry her before Sasuke interrupted again.

Looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye, Sasuke knew she's probably completely worn out from the previous situations she had. A slight sense of guilty flashed across him, but no, an Uchiha would not regret his action.

Eye twitched when Sasuke saw Deidara was about to carry the pink hair kunoichi. Without thinking twice he bent down held onto Sakura and carry her up.

"I will carry her," Deidara thought Sasuke was regretting his earlier action and is now trying to redeem what he had done. Mentally nodding to himself, Deidara allowed Sasuke to carry the exhausted kunoichi.

Sakura stiffened when Sasuke carried her in bride style instead of the potato-stack style she had originally expected.

"ano…Sasuke, I-I can wal-"

"Shut up, stay still," Sasuke cuts her off leaving no room to argue. Only within a few steps, Sasuke has already wanted to put her down. No, she isn't heavy, she is as light as feature but for some reason, there is an uncomfortable feeling stirring in his heart when he held onto her.

Sakura harden in Sasuke's arm, this is definitely something she never expected would happen in her life! She is getting carry by the she-used-to-admire and the fan-girl-crazy-over Uchiha Sasuke! If it was the Sakura before, she would definitely drool all over and never let go, but now all she wanted to do is jump down and run as far away from him as possible.

Nervously taking a glance Sasuke, she noticed his hair is slightly longer and he is forever in his emotionless face. During the last few days, Sasuke was sending all those icy glares at her that she thought his blood might even be cold. But, even though she doesn't want admit it, Sakura felt warm and safe in his hands.

She smiled inwardly.

_So he grew this much_…..

* * *

Hehe, finally done with chapter 6!  
OK, next is in the kitchen, wanna guess what's gonna happen?  
Someone is gonna start a fight, if you wanna guess who:))))please review.  
Don't worry the answer won't change just want to know your answer ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos

Nice guess but not quit :)))))  
Enjoy the story and found out XDDDDD

Chapter 7: Chaos  
The awkward silence continued as they walk toward the kitchen. By the time they arrive in their destination, Sakura was almost asleep in Sasuke's arms. She unconsciously huddled closer towards him; the comfort was really making her want to sleep.

Staring at the fragile kunoichi in his arms, Sasuke's eyes were glued to her half sleeping face. She reminds him of so much things he wants to forget.

Sakura definitely grew during the past few years, it is obvious that he knew she would eventually grow maybe in appearance, but never expected she would grow _this_ much.

Her strength, her mind, her body…

Sasuke shook his head to snap out of whatever he is thinking.

"Hey where are you going?" Sasuke has unconsciously passed the kitchen room. If Deidara hasn't called for him, he would of continue walking till he hits dead end.

Turning the door knob, Deidara scratched his head in frustration before he breaks the silence.

"Take care of Sakura-san, I have a mission I need to attend."Deidara wasn't too willing to leave the injury girl with the sharingan user, but this mission is necessary. And after seeing Sasuke carried her, he's somewhat convinced to leave her at his care.

He will complete the mission as soon as possible.

Before leaving, Deidara send a deadly glare at the Uchiha.

"If you dare to hurt her, you will pay for it." With that he left the two shinobi in the kitchen.

For once, Sasuke wasn't too happy that Deidara left. He has no intension to take care of the pink hair kunoichi.

Taking a glance at Sakura, he expected her to wake up with all the noise they made. But Sakura didn't even shift a bit.

Now he remembered, she was the deepest sleeper he ever seem in his life. Few years ago when they attend this mission on boat, Sakura didn't even wake up when a tornado strike the ship. She continued sleeping in her room as if nothing had happened even though the ship is almost upside down. It's definitely useless to call her up.

So without a word, Sasuke drop her to the ground.

"Itai!" Sakura cursed when her rear came in contact with the hard floor, it is undeniable she is completely awake now.

Glaring hard at the Uchiha, Sakura wasn't too pleased at this moment, she had this sudden urge to impale him with shurigen.

"Seriously, thanks for dropping an injured _lady"_, she said sarcastically.

Thanks to her emotionless Mr. cold-hearted captor, Sakura now needs to struggle harder in order to get up.

After struggling for a few moments, she finally got up from the floor. Sakura was then shoved with a plate of food in front of her as soon as she is steady on her feet.

"Eat".

The sharingan user placed the food on the table nearby and stood there waiting for her to begin eating.

This is totally suspicious; first he carried her here second he offers her food!? Sakura wasn't about to get fool by his impossible-generosity.

"I said eat." Sasuke demanded again with annoyance when he realized she hasn't made any or going to make any attempt to eat the food.

"It's poison." Sakura was almost certain the poison food is meant to kill her slowly.

With an annoyed sigh, Sasuke shoved a spoon of the food in his mouth to show her is safe.

"There, now eat." Sakura was still doubtful, but the food is practically shinning and telling her to come eat it.

Failed to resist herself, she sat down and hesitatingly took a spoon of rice. After taking the first bit, Sakura can feel the food slowly melted down her throat, she has to admit it tasted like heaven.

Forgetting who is still there, she stuffed herself as much as she can until her stomach is satisfy.

Sasuke watched her silently as she finished her food in a lighting speed; he's amused at her ball round cheeks and her huge sparkling eyes. He had never understood where the food she consumed went, how can her tiny body eat up a 10 people serving? Or maybe worst, she can probably eat up a whole elephant.

* * *

_Flashback  
The first New Year festival Team 7 spend together_

"Hey, Sakura-chan! let's go sign up for the New Year Special Food Race! You know, you know there is a special super ramen price this year!" Naruto is never going to miss this opportunity no matter what.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan come on and Sasuke-teme you need to come to. There is a whole year of free ramen if we get the first place!" without waiting for them to reply, Naruto drag his two team mates towards the booth to sign up.

"Yosh! How could I loss to such battle if I want to become the future Hokage!"Naruto's eyes were practically in fire, Sasuke and Sakura step back from the super heated Naruto.

_(Sigh), why do I have to come._ Sasuke was about to ditch the race but end up getting drag back again. And he knew if he did ditched, Naruto would bother him for the rest the day. With a defeating sigh, he had no chose but to stay. He wouldn't of come if it wasn't for Naruto, Sakura and not to mention Kakashi bothering him. He just wanted to finish this up and go home.

Sakura on the other hand, seem quit exciting about this. She has no problem eating food since food is practically her best friend anyway. Getting ready, she is definitely going to stuff herself till death.

"Muahahaha" Distracted by the familiar laughed, everyone turned to see who's causing the attention.

"My beloved students, you have to win the race no matter what." The konoha green beast, Gai was getting crazily on the table nearby.

"YES, GAI-SENSEI, I WILL DEFINITELY COMPLETE THIS MISSION." Lee held his fist tight and fire formed in his eyes.

Team 7 tried to avoid them as much as possible, obviously Team 9 is really embarrassing right now, but failed.

"Ohohoh, isn't it Sakura-san!" Lee waved dramatically from his sit. The members of team 9 doesn't seem too happy to participate in the race, well, Lee is exceptional. The other 2 wouldn't of joined if it wasn't for Gai being all exciting over every race in the festival.

"mhh, Gai-sensei, this is definitely the power of youth that allow us to meet again." Lee nodded emotionally to himself. He sounded as if they haven't meet for years, even though Team 9 and Team 7 just completed a mission together the other day.

"OH, Team 7 is here! So that means Kakashi is here too, where is he?" Gai stood on the table searching excitingly for the Kakashi.

Unfortunately Kakashi was spot on the booth nearby eating takoyaki.

"KAKASHI, LET'S HAVE A LIFE AND DEATH BATTLE." Kakashi quickly ran away as soon as he spotted Gai chasing at him. Poor Kakashi, he wouldn't be able to enjoy the festival.

"So, an Uchiha would actually attend this kind of race, I am surprised." Glad his embarrassing sensei is gone, Hyuga Neji turned his attention back to Team 7.

"hn.."Sasuke wasn't too pleasant at his words.

"Don't worry, you can't beat me anyway." Sasuke smirked while Neji's brows narrowed.

Before any argument can go on, the speaker announced the race is about to began.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, our New Year Special Food Race is about begin, the rule is simple the one who finish the most bowls will be our winner! And you know what, the winner will receive a whole year worth of our super rare world #1 ramen! So don't hold back." The speaker was so enthusiastic that he almost fall off the stage.

"Now, let's let our tournament BEGIN!"

With a huge drum sound, everyone picked up their food and started devouring. Everyone was seriously focusing on their food expect for a few people. In the middle of this battle field, there was practically electricity forming between team 7 and team 9 with their competitive glares. No one is willing to loss this fight.

Within the 3rd bowl, Sasuke and Neji are down at the same time. It was lame for them to faint only with 3 bowls! Even though their action is extremely lame, the fan girls on the side scream crazily for the Uchiha and the Hyuga for losing so attractively.

Tenten gave up on the 2nd bowl and complained she would get fat if she continued.

Naruto was having a life and death battle with Lee. They glared at each other, not even bother to look down at the food. For real, it's pretty gross to glare at each other throughout the whole race.

20 minutes passed as Naruto and Lee panted and continued the food, but at last they were finally down at their 20th bowl.

Naruto, crawling on the floor trying to get up, had no choice but to give up, he will surely revenge this, but for now he is going to leave it to his team mate.

"S-Sakura-chan, …blargh…, I will leave this to you. You have to win this for me… blargh…Goodbye.." with that Naruto fainted and was carried out by the medic-nin along with Lee.

Sakura wasn't even paying attention to Naruto. She probably didn't even hear him. But she continued her food with ease until her final opponent was down on his 50th bowl.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Hey"

"HEY, Sasuke." Sakura called out to him when she spots him spacing out.

"…" knowing he won't reply, Sakura shift uncomfortably in her sit, she doesn't want any awkward silence so she tried to strike out a conversation.

"T-Thanks for the food," she turned away from him, doesn't know how to continue after that.

"It's good."

Sasuke open his mouth and was about to say something when the door suddenly burst open.

"Fuck, blue face you are so annoying." Hidan walks in with a I-will-kill-you-all-face followed by Kisame and Sasori.

"Well is your fault for treating our new member so rough," Kisame was still laughing over the previous incident with Sakura and Hidan.

Noticing the two was in the room, Kisame smirked and greeted Sakrua.

"Hey, pinky, fully recover yet?" Hidan sent a deadly glared at the mention of her name.

Examining Sakura's white over size outfit, Kisame whispered at the sight of the adorable kunoichi in front of him.

"You look quit…hmm", he paused for a second pondering the right word to describe her.

"Sexy today." Kisame smirked and settle himself down on the chair.

Sakura stood up quickly from her sit as the sight of other members walked in. She was alarmed with so many akatsuki around her. Even though her first impression towards the mist-nin wasn't too bad, but her instinct would not let her guard down. She stiffened, and ready to prepare any attack aiming at her. Especially from Janshin worshiper.

"Oi, bitch, I wasn't even done with you yet last time." Hidan kicked the chair nearby, making Sakura alerted than ever.

Sasori didn't bother interfering and just sat down on the chair enjoying the show while eating his meal.

"Hey, hey stop bothering our new guest already." Kisame tried but failed miserably.

Hidan walked slowly towards the pink hair kunoichi causing Sakura to step back.

"By the way, I do agree you look pretty sexy in that shirt," Hidan licked his upper lip while observing her with his perverted stare.

Sasuke's brow twitched when he saw Hidan slowly approaching Sakura.

Sensing the danger coming towards her, Sakura stands firmly and held her fist up ready to attack, she did not want to get rape before she dies. She had a nearly raping experience once and she will never want to experience it again.

Sakura knew from her current state, she cannot stand a chance against the S-rank nin. So she did the only thing she can, she quickly forms a seal that her shisou taught her. _Only use it in an emergence, it will shortens your life time each time you use it._ This seal allows her to have a sudden burst of chakra but it could be highly dangerous if she performed one step wrong.

_This is my chance to get out of here._ Sakura clenched her hand tight.

Alarmed at her sudden burst of chakra, all the akatsuki members step back.

Sakura saw her chance and sent a heavy blow on the ground. The floor suddenly dented and cracks form across the room.

"What the hell!?" Hidan was amazed by her strength, if he got hit by one of those punches. He would really enjoy it. Lifted his blood red-scythe, Hidan smirk at the idea of the blood dripping Sakura. This fight would definitely be interesting.

He strikes his scythe hard at Sakura's direction, but she avoided with ease, thanks to the seal she was faster than triple times her usual speed.

Hidan isn't a easy opponent, he was almost matching up with Sakura's current speed. Less than a second, Hidan stood behind her and was ready to strike the second blow. But he never knew Sakura was waiting for this moment. Already accumulated enough of the chakra on her hand, Sakura jumped to dodge the attack and emitted an extremely heavy punch on Hidan's abdomen from above causing the whole base to shake. The whole room was filled up with dust blocking everyone's sight.

_Shit I forgot this is an underground base!_

This blow was more than enough to send down a whole 40 story building, but fortunately the base was constructed with a high firmness kind of mineral.

Sighing in relief that the ceiling did not drop down on her, Sakura look down at her enemy. Hidan was lying in the center with a huge grin on his now blood-dripping mouth.

"Urghh, that feels FUCKING GOOD!" Hidan slowly stand up while wiping the blood from his mouth.

Sakura panic at his quick recovery, she knew he's immortal but not THIS FAST, how is she going to defeat him?

Fully recovered, Hidan charged at Sakura again. The pink hair kunoichi was attempted to jump back to avoid the attack but her vision blurred for a second.

_God Sakura hold on, please please my body just a little bit more._

Busily shaking her head trying to get herself to wake up, Sakura failed to notice Hidan was merely a few inches from striking her.

_Shit I'm done_. She closed her eyes tight bracing the attack to come.

But the blow never came, Sakura slowly open her eyes to see what happen, but her view was blocked by the sharingan user.

* * *

Done with chapter 7 XDD how is it? I think I did kinda a good job on this chapter:) hope you guys like it. Review if you can, I LOVE reviews, it motivates me to write.  
Thank you, I will update as soon as possible;)


	8. Chapter 8: Determination

Hey guys, I update so fast XDD, anyway happy Memorial Day! Wonder what people do in memorial days, is just a free day for me to play computer :).

* * *

Chapter 8: Determination

Sasuke wasn't too fond when Sakura strikes the first blow. He originally expected she wouldn't be able to do anything, just like she always do, but the seal she just did proved him wrong.

The blow to the ground clearly alerted every single akatsuki member in the room. Kisame quickly held onto his sword to prepare any attack coming. He is probably the strongest (in merely strength area) out of all the members, but now, he's not so sure.

_Damn that one blow can probably finish me off._ Kisame sweat drop at the idea of getting get hit by one of that kind of punch.

Sasori prepared another to come, he remembered the fight he had with Sakura a year ago， she almost sent his whole collection to hell with that wonderful punch!

Sasuke was going to make a movement to stop Hidan from bother his property any longer but Sakura's extreme blow on Hidan's abdomen surprised him. After a moment Hidan got punched, the dusts slowly clear out; Sakura stood on the edge of the hole preparing for another attack.

Sasuke was out of words with her performance, he knew she has super abnormal strength, but this is just way too crazy! Years back then if Sakura hit Naruto for his stupidity, he would probably only get a huge bump, but now if he got hit by her, (even not intentionally) his head would crack open for sure.

After a moment of observing her, he was distracted when he saw Sakura's legs wobbled.

When he saw Hidan charging at Sakura at full speed, without thinking twice, he lashed out to protect her.

Eyes flashes in livid red, Sasuke turned on his sharingan. He was full of killing aura that scared every member in the room. Sasuke blocked Hidan's scythe just in time with his sword and glared hard at the attacker.

Hidan snapped when Sasuke ruined his fun.

"GET OUT MY FUCKING WAY."

"Get lost."

"What the fuck did you say!" Hidan swing his weapon hard towards the Uchiha, but Sasuke was quicker, before Hidan knew, a sword pierced his abdomen.

Sasuke doesn't understand why he would go protect her. Perhaps is just his merely reflexes to protect this weak girl he knew. But no, Sakura is definitely not weak anymore, then why?

"She's weak, if you continue you are going to kill her." Sasuke was convinced that the previous punch was just mere luck.

_Weak, weak, weak_. The words repeated thousand times in Sakura's head, she griped her hands tight.

She cannot accept being protect and always hide behind other people's back, she has been working hard, days and nights, to catch up with her team members. No matter what, she's determined not to lose to either one of them anymore.

"Sasuke," Sakura speak so softly that Sasuke barely catch her words. Her eyes were focusing on the ground so Sasuke was unable to make out what kind of expression she's having.

"Thanks for protecting me,….. but if you think I'm still the weak little girl you used to know…" She bit her lower lips hard.

"Then you are wrong. I AM NOT WEAK ANYMORE." Sakura raise her head making eye contact with Sasuke's sharingan eyes.

Her eyes filled with determination.

Sasuke didn't move or say aword, all he could do is stare at her emerald eyes.

There is no him anymore.

As Sasuke was distracted by Hidan's moaning noise, Sakura took her chance and was about to punch the ground to create a dust barrier around her, but someone interfered.

"That's enough." Sasori had his chakra strings around her. Thickening the strings with his chakra so she would not break them off easily.

Even with a hundreds of strings restraining her moment, Sasori can still feel the uneasiness. He wouldn't be able to hold long.

Having trained with Kankuro for a few months, Sakura found a technique to disable the chakra strings. She accumulated enough chakra on her fingers and observes the weakness point of the string before cutting them like tofu.

_This is not good_. Sasori narrowed his brows at the sight of his strings being cut like a piece of cake.

Before Sakura was able to cut the last few strings off, 2 arms held her back. Sasuke also noticed Sakura is for real this time, if he does not hold her back, this would be it for the base.

"Let go, you bastard." Sakura struggled vividly to get away from him. But the strings and Sasuke's arm only tighten in response.

Sasuke sweat drop when Sakura struggle harder, he has to admit her strength is irregular; he is having a hard time holding onto the girl.

With a sigh, Sasuke has no choice but to ask Kisame.

"Kisame, use sadame." Sasuke turned Sakura towards the mist-nin's direction.

Fond with the idea, Kisame held onto sadme preparing to have some good food for his beloved sword.

Placing the sword in front of Sakura, she was sudden alerted when she sense her chakra being suck away.

She struggle harder hoping to get away before all her chakra is gone, but is no use. Her body limped and eventually lost all her strength. As time progresses, Sakura's conscious started to fainted due to the over deplete of her chakra.

"That's enough." Sasuke heart twisted when he saw her weaken form.

"Opps, gomen, gomen, sadame said her chakra is too sweet, he just can't help it. " Kisame quickly held his sword back from sucking anymore of the Sakura's chakra.

Hidan sat up from his previous confrontation with the Uchiha and cursed when he saw Sakura almost collapse.

"Tch, I can't have some fucking fun now." Hidan throw a mouth full of profanities at Sasuke before stomping out of the room furiously.

Sakura tried to stay awake from her current state; she would not expose her vulnerable side in front of the enemies. Satisfy at her cooperation, Sasuke and Sasori released their hold on the kunoichi. The chaotic room is settle with a awkward silence afterwards, no one knows how to begin.

Lucky Kisame sense the awkwardness and break the silence.

" So.. that's awesome right there, good show too, but now is for our little guest to go to bed." He went over to the now deformed fridge and took out a bottle of beer before heading out the door.

Before he left the room, Kisame turned towards the trio and sent a wink at Sakura." We better spar sometime." With that he left the others in the disastrous room.

The silence fell to the room again, Sakura shift awkwardly between the two, she wanted nothing but to sleep right now, the tiredness is really getting to her.

Sasori sent a glance at Sasuke before gathering his stuff and ready to leave. He pause for a moment before turning the also deform door knob, without turning to look at the pinkette," I will deal with you some other time." Obviously he meant to revenge his previous defeat against her. He then also left, leaving the previous ex-teammates to deal with each other.

Noticing they were the only ones in the room, Sakura struggled to think what she should do next.

_Ok, what now?_

"Ummm, Sasu-" Sakura begin hesitantly but soon get cut off by the Uchiha.

" We're leaving." He ignore whatever she was about to say, and started to head towards the door. Sakura didn't argue back since she knew is fruitless anyway. She followed as they marched down the endless hall way.

This is going to be a long way if they don't start a conversation soon. Following silently behind the Uchiha, Sakura hurrying her steps to catch up with his one-steps equal her two-steps. She ignore it when her legs wobbled.

"You know, we have a new member in our team," she knew Sasuke wouldn't reply anyway but he is listening.

Is always been like this, she talks and he listens. It never changes even after all the years of departure.

"His name is Sai, he for some reason resembles you. But he always calls me ugly though." She felt his pace slower, glad that she can finally catch up without practically running after him.

"Kakashi is always the same, he's getting lazier recently and arrive 2 hours later than he already does." Sakura smiled when the image of Naruto complaining whenever Kakashi arrives later than 5 hours.

"Naruto, he never changes. He always talks about ramen."Sakura take a glance at the Uchiha, hoping for some kind of reaction, but to her disappointment, he keeps going as she's never there.

"And I-" She bumped her nose hard against Sasuke's back and almost fell down with the compact but Sasuke caught her hand.

"We are here."He watches her as she rubbed her red nose. The Uchiha walks in casually and head towards his kitchen for a drink.

_What!? That's too way too fast…._ It isn't fast, they have already been walking 15 minutes, it just she took forever to think up what to say.

Sakura nervously walks in, and look around the so called Uchiha-room. If it was the old Sakura, she would thank god for giving her such a chance and run over his closet while he isn't look. And of course, take one of his shirts to treasure. But now, she can't help other than getting timid all over the situation.

The room is white just like the one she was in before, there isn't really much other than a bed, closet, bathroom, and a kitchen. But seriously, all rooms here just have to be triple her room size! And there is even a kitchen in a freaking bedroom?! She can't help but think this whole setup is to piss her off.

Sakura was expected the room to messy but the neatness here totally set her wordless. Taking a glance at Sasuke, she nervously walk towards him," Sasuke, are yo- Ai!". Sakura accidently trip over her own foot and fell face down for the second time.

Sasuke over the kitchen was speechless and ponder how a person could trip over their own foot.

_Was she always this clumsy? _

Recovering quickly from her embarrassing situation, Sakura's face was getting warm.

"Haha..ha.." She laughed awkwardly not knowing what to do next.

With a sighed, the Uchiha head towards the bathroom for a shower, the previous incident in the kitchen made him cover with dust, and not to mention Hidan's blood cover his upper sleeve.

"I am going to take a shower." That's all he said before disappearing in the bathroom. Sakura waited until the faucet was on before doing whatever she planned to do.

She walks around the room observing any sign of escaped route other than the door. But to the dismay, there is nothing that could help her. Tired of having all the incidents happened earlier, she sat down next to the bed and can't help but think what her friends were doing.

_How many days have I been gone? Wonder how's Naruto doing. He better stop eating cup-noodle everyday because I am not here. _Sakura cooks for Naruto a few times a week so he would stop eating those unhealthy food 24/7. Leaning her head back, she continued to think about Kakashi, Sai, Ino-pig, and other people before slowly drifting to sleep.

When Sasuke was finally done taking a shower, he walks out the steaming room with a towel behind his neck and sweatpants on. He usually doesn't wear a shirt since his wet hair is going to make it wet anyway. When he spot Sakura sleeping silently near his bed, he can't help but stared at her for a few moments before walking over to wake her up.

_Ummm, what is that smell….so good…._Sakura slowly opened her eyes when she felt a drop of water hit her face.

"Is-is that god..?" She laughed dumbly when she sees a shirtless blurry figure before drifting back to sleep again.

That was kind of creepy when Sakura was half awake calling Sasuke god. It's more weird that she could drift back to sleep when she is practically awake already.

"Wake up." Sasuke tried again but he snapped when Sakura laughed awkwardly at whatever she's dreaming.

Stomping over his closet, he angrily took out a clean towel before throwing it at the crazy sleeper. Sasuke doesn't usually lose his cool so easily but the sight of Sakura made him lost temper more easily than arguing with Deidara.

"Yes, yes, Kakashi-sensei, I'm not slee-", Sakura was finally awake when the towel land on her. After noticing she's not in konoha but at the enemy base, her face turned tomato red.

"Go take a shower." Sasuke was glad that she's finally awake so he doesn't have to use any more effort to wake her up.

Sakura was at first set off guard at his well build body, he has every necessary part a girl would drool over for. But not Sakura, being a medic-nin, she has seen enough of perfect bodies including Naruto's and Kakashi's since their wounds mainly depend on her. Even so, she is still having a hard time taking her eyes away from his attractiveness.

"You smell."

She snapped and is definitely offended with his comment."Well, thanks Mr. Ice-cube for saying such nice things to a lady." Sakura replied sarcastically before heading towards the bathroom.

_Do I really smell?_ She takes a sniff at her hair.

_Ok, fine, maybe a little bit._ She has to admit she smells like dry blood and sweat since she hasn't get a chance to take a shower for 3 days.

She hopped happily in for getting a chance to take a shower as a captive.

But she never knew what she has forgotten.

* * *

Didn't really know where to end this chapter but guess here is alright. Anyway, how is it:)?  
Oh, and if there is any specific pairing you want me to add on feel free to ask, I would be happy to XD


	9. Chapter 9: End?

Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9: End?

_Oh my Kami, is here a 10 star bathroom or what!?_ Sakura couldn't stop herself from observing every single corner of the room. It's just way too luxury for her, not even the richest person in Konoha has such kind of noble shower room. The walls and floor are made out of some kind of expensive marble which Sakura can never effort. The tub is bigger than over half of her room for god's sake!

After scrutinizing every detail of the room, Sakura finally snapped her out since she knew if she doesn't finished the shower fast, someone is going to get mad.

Slowly undressing herself, she sighed when she noticed how many scars and injuries she has over her body. She knew that the scar is a pride to shinobi, but sometimes she wanted a girl body too. She can heal majority of her wounds and leave no scars with her skillful healing, but wounds that were affected by poisons will leave scars no matter what.

Slowly taking off the bandages she realized she really has to thank the person who treated her. He probably spend a lot of effort with the careful wrappings. Looking herself over, she not only finds scars but a bunch of bruises over her back and her lower body. She will have to wait till later in the day to cure the severe ones due to her insufficient chakra right now.

The pinkette left her shirt on the floor and waited for the water to completely fill the tub before carefully step inside. She felt an instant relaxing feeling the moment she steps in, but after that moment was the painful screaming of her wounds. Taking all her effort to control herself from crying out, her wounds finally sedated after a moment in the steaming water.

Leaning herself on the edge of the tub, the pinkette was attracted by a refreshing fragrant. She giggled when she sees the same kind of shampoo Sasuke has been using ever since she knew him. Squeezing some on her hands, she gently applied them on her hair and over her body. After sometime of fooling around, she found herself enveloped in a mass of bubbles. The mountain of bubbles made her eyes sparkled so bright that there were practically stars in her eyes instead of her pupil.

Sakura spent over 30 minutes messing around before reluctantly getting out her comfort zone. It might sound foolish for a 17 year old to fool around in a bathtub, but she really doesn't get this kind of chance much since the one in her room is barely working and she would never get the time for it anyway.

After drying herself with the towel Sasuke handed her earlier, she went to put on the shirt she wore here. But before she put it on, the smell hit her hard. There is a nasty scent that she doesn't even know how to describe, maybe it smell somewhat like a dead skunk that was left in the bushes for a week. There were also a bunch of blood stain and dust over all over the shirt. It's just totally a disaster.

Tucking the towel around her upper body, she unwillingly head out to ask Sasuke for a spare shirt.

Quietly reading the training scrolls he got recently, Sasuke was enjoying his time in his personal space. But not until long after Sakura started to do whatever she is doing in the shower.

_Humming_

_Humming_

_Water splashing _

_Glass shattering noises_

"_Opps"_

The Uchiha eye twitched in annoyance when the sound continues to go on for the next 30 minutes, but thankfully the person inside finally silence down, probably done with the shower, after all the distractions.

Sasuke read a few more minutes of the scrolls before the bathroom door opens. He was going to scold her for making those endless distractions but the sight of her in a towel sent him wordless.

_Was she always this skinny?_ That was the first thing appear in his mind and the second,

"Where is your shirt?" He demanded before Sakura could say anything.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts, the one I wore smells like crap." She said it without a slight sense of embarrassment even though she only in a towel.

The Uchiha replied by going over to his closet to take out a spare shirt for the kunoichi. Taking a random shirt and pants, Sasuke shoved them to her before going back to his scrolls.

"Thanks." She smiled softly before heading back to change.

When Sakura turned her back towards him, Sasuke doesn't know how to describe it when he saw her tattered body. Wounds and bruise covered almost every inches of her shoulder. He wasn't feeling joy or satisfaction at the sight of her injuries, but a kind of feeling he wasn't sure that's suppose to exist in him.

_Regret._

Sakura was actually glad that the would lend her a shirt. She originally expected the Uchiha was going to leave her bare or with only just a towel on. Anyway, she was happy to get something to wear instead of sticking up with the blood-cover shirt on the floor.

Slowly putting the shirt on, Sakura whimpered when the wounds on her shoulder reopened. But thanks to the dark blue shirt, the blood would not be shown. What truly disappointed her were not the injuries, but the same oversize outfit. The long sleeve reach way to far ,almost a hand longer, and the shoulder area is totally bothering her. The round neck area was so loose that she can practically fit in the hole with her entire body! And the length of the shirt, omg, went again, same as the previous shirt, to her mid tights.

Now to the pants, Sakura is never expecting it to fit and yes is just way too much for her. When she put on the pants, the hip area can probably equal 2 of her hips! Sasuke prefers larger outfit and looser one since is more comfortable, but the shirts for her? No way.

The pants immediately falls off after she put it on, she sighed in defeat and give up on it. She never cared anyway since is more comfortable this way and she isn't really embarrassed about it cause her shirt is enough to cover what's needed to be cover.

Taking a last glance at herself in the mirror, she let out a heavy sigh when she sees how much she looks like a penguin.

The room outside of the bathroom was in an absolute silence with no sound and no movement, but only a deep in thought Uchiha lying on the bed, eyes glue to the ceiling. Sasuke has been staring at the ceiling after Sakura had asked her for a shirt; he just couldn't get himself to stop thinking about her and her injuries.

Memories of the pink hair ex-teammate suddenly flashes back.

* * *

_Flashback: Sasuke's birthday about a year after team 7 formed._

The weather was perfect for that afternoon; the park was quiet and peaceful with no one but a few birds chirping. Sasuke lay on the grass and stared at the clouds since he has nothing better to do. Team 7 has their day off since Kakashi was busy with his mission and has no time to train them, so they have their individual free day to do whatever they want.

The day wasn't really special to the avenger; Sasuke would do what he normally does whenever he has free time. Wake up, train, rest, train, night. This routine would never stop until he defeats his brother.

Watching the clouds passed by, Sasuke slowly understands why Shikamaru enjoys so much watching the white cottons now. There is this sense of freedom stirring in the Uchiha's heart when the cloud passed by him. The clouds were able to flow without any restrains, no pressure, no ambitious, no problems, nothing, the individual clouds just flows freely across the endless sky.

For real, Sasuke was jealous at the freedom they have. The only Uchiha held the responsible to resurrect the clan, for Sasuke, it is his destiny to complete this mission.

The Uchiha continues to gaze at the sky and slowly drifted to sleep while ponder about his clan.

"Sa-su-ke-kun," opening his eyes gently, Sasuke found himself staring at the pink hair girl looking down at him.

Sakura had a huge smile on her face which Sasuke doesn't know the reason but he found the smile quite attractive.

"What is it," without moving, the sharingan user replied nonchalantly.

"Happy Birthday!" Sakura handed him a huge box continue smiling brightly.

Sasuke never remembers his birthday until someone tells him. After the day his clan was wipe out, his only goal was to destroy that man, and other than that, there is nothing else to celebrate about.

Reluctantly, the Uchiha sat up and received the gift not even bothering to say thanks. Judging by the girl's eager looks, Sasuke knew she would not leave until he opens his gift.

"Hope you like it."

With a sighed, he slowly untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box.

'_What the fuck_' was the first thing that came to his mind. Inside the box, there was a weirdest looking snowman make out of … _tomatoes?_ he had ever seen in his life. To add on to the already super abnoraml object, there were rice balls and some fishes surrounding the snowman.

Sasuke was about to throw up at the sight of the unappealing present and tempted to hand it back, but when he spot the bandages on her fingers, he was lost in words and had no choice but to accept it.

"Try it." She looked at him with enthusiasm.

Even though he really doesn't want to know how the thing would kill his stomach, he found his hands slowly reaching the fork Sakura hand him and started to try on the so-called 'gift'.

The Uchiha picked the weirdest part of all, the tomato, no one knows why and shoved in his mouth accepting his faith.

The moment it enter his mouth, he was surprised that he's still ok instead of running to the toilet immediately. What surprised him more was that he actually found it delicious.

"How is it?" Sakura asked with a level 100+ excitement filled face.

Sasuke has to admit it taste good even though he doesn't want to. It has been the most delicious food he had eaten for the past few years ever since his parents' death.

"I guess is ok," he turned away trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sakura smiled knowing that's the best answer she could get from Sasuke as he continued to finish the tomatoman.

End Flashback

* * *

_Fuck_. Sasuke rubbed his head in frustration for thinking about something he had all thrown away years ago again.

"I am done." Snapping himself out, he turned to the gaze at his ex-teammate.

Sasuke eyes for some reason could not take away from staring at the girl in his oversized shirt. He would hand her a smaller one if he has any, but all his shirts are about the same size anyway. And seriously, is she really this small? Sasuke's eye twitched when he saw her without a pant even though he handed her one.

Sakura was aware what kind of question the Uchiha was about to ask so she answer before he says anything.

"I gave up on the pant, is way too big for me. Don't mind me though." She folded the pants nicely and left it on the table nearby.

Sakura find no chair to sit so decided to lean against the wall and ponder what she going to do next.

What do captive do while with the captor anyway?

Sasuke was just busily looking through the scrolls while Sakura has nothing to do. Shifting her feet uncomfortably, the pinkette finally gather the courage to ask something that has been bothering her for awhile.

"If..if you meet Naruto, are..you going to fight him?" She tried her best not to sound nervous, but didn't come out that well.

A few moments passed and Sasuke still hasn't reply. He continues to flip through the scrolls. Two minutes passed, and Sakura was about to give up on the question but the Uchiha put down his scroll and faced his former teammate.

"I will kill him." He replied callously.

"I am going to revenge my clan and destroy konoha. He is unexceptional." His eyes darken.

Not too happy with his reply, the pinkette glared back.

"Do you understand how much he went through just for you!? He consider you a brother, and this is how you going to repay him?" Sakura is losing her temper now. Naruto was always there for her, he suffered so much to keep his promise to get Sasuke back, and now she would not forgive anyone from hurting him.

"I never ask for it, he is stupid to believe he can change me. He is weak just like you and his foolish dream is never going to come true." His voice was filled with resentment as he remembered their fight at the border of the Fire Country.

"Don't talk as Naruto is lower than you, he will someday become the Hokage. And next time when you see him, he is going to beat the crap out of you." The pinkette griped her fist tight, trying to restrain herself from punching the arrogant jerk.

Before Sakura knew, she was slammed against the wall with Sasuke's hand around her throat.

"Take it back," his crimson-eyes were filled with a fury. His sharingan eyes glared hard at the kunoichi.

"He's going to beat the crap out of you."She said it with confidence. This time, Sakura is not going to step down; she will defend Naruto no matter what.

That's it, Sasuke is furious now. He is never going to lose to someone like Naruto.

He tightened his hold around Sakura's throat lifting her up against the wall while she struggles for air.

She never liked the idea to die under suffocation. If she can, she would chose to die in a more peaceful way. But she guesses this is it for her.

Her hands loosen from Sasuke's arm that is strangling her; her body is almost completely out of air. She can feel her eye-lids slowly dropping down and her conscious started to faint.

_Am I really going to die this time? _She found her wondering how she managed to survived in the last few life threatening situations.

* * *

Hey guys, summer is finally here! I am so exciting XDDD. Anyway so how is the story so far? No one answer me last time T_T , I wanna know is there specific pairing you want me to add on. If there is feel free to ask:)  
I made Sasuke kinda OC here(I think) well I tried to make him sound like his shippuden version, but maybe he talk too much.


	10. Chapter 10: Unforgettable

XDDDD!THE POSTER LOOKS SO COOL! Thank YOU xHyerinx 333  
And thanks to every one of my supporters  
It got me sooooo motivated to write :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Unforgettable

"Don't talk as if Naruto is lower than you, he will someday become the Hokage. And next time when you see him, he is going to beat the crap out of you."

_Stop it. _

_Stop it. Why do you defend that clumsy idiot?_ Anger started to stir up in Sasuke's heart at the mention of the blondie's name.

"Take it back," Sasuke completely lost control, and before Sakura knew, she was heavily pinned against the wall.

Trying her best to free herself from the strong arm chocking her, the pinkette managed to refute back. "He's going to beat the crap out of you."

That's the last line the Uchiha wanted to hear, he is not going to lose to anyone, especially _him_.

Sasuke's mood darkens and slowly tightens his hold on the girl's neck, suffocating her. His mind is consumed by fury; he can feel nothing but angry engulfing every bits of his mind.

He glared furiously at her.

_I'm not going to lose to Naruto._

The Uchiha unconsciously lifted the pinkette up from ground making her struggling more. But her insufficient chakra in her current state made her weaker than anyone. Uchiha Sasuke cannot be considered completely sane in his current state. After he killed Itachi, he loses control easily and sometimes even enjoy killing. Killing gives him a sense of satisfaction that he never felt before. The way people beg for their lives made him feel like superior above all. He no longer feels sympathy towards the hopeless humans, after all, he believes people are useless creatures that does not worth living in this world. They only put themselves as priorities never consider about the others.

Torturing now is just a form of entertainment to him when he's bore, after he accomplish his foolish goal, he was so lost that killing and torturing is like a daily routine to him.

Killing is only a piece of cake to the S-class criminal, Sasuke Uchiha, but why is she exceptional?

He doesn't know the reason for his strange behavior; he never wanted his form of feeling to come back, he never wanted to have a heart to feel for someone. If he feels, he might not be able to revenge his clan; he might not be able to kill the people he used to know. He might…

Hands loosen around his ams, Sasuke's enmity calm down a little when his mind is finally in control. At the sight of Sakura's limped form in his hold and her face paled at the lost of air, he had an expression that could not be descried formed on his face.

Fear? Bitterness? Sorrow?

Doesn't matter what, he immediately released the girl.

He doesn't want her to die.

With the air hurry rushing into her lungs, Sakura coughed violently and clenched her shirt tight to settle down her heavy breathing. Her mind wasn't functioning clearly when she saw the indescribable expression plastered on the Uchiha's face so she excused the thought that Mr. emotionless would feel anything.

"….sorry." He said it faintly before turning around and headed into the restroom. Sakura absolutely doubted her hearing when he apologized, never had he once say 'sorry' to her.

_Dammit! _Sasuke slammed his hands hard in front of the mirror, hands gripped in a tight first. The image her weaken body flashes back. He had never gotten this mad before, not even when Hidan insult him or cursed a bunch of profanities at him!

Then Why?

He look at himself in the mirror and was shock that he unconsciously turned on the sharingan and was about to use them against _her_!

_Fuck._

A few minutes after he washed his face, Sasuke went out to find the pinkette stared hard at him. Her hands in a fighting position and was a bit alerted when the ex-teammate got out.

"If you wanna fight, bring it on, I won't back up." The Uchiha was surprised at what she said, he was _actually_ glad towards her firm behavior and strong mind. Most female if experienced similar kind of situation would definitely break down in sobs and coil back in the corner of the room.

He never wanted that.

Relief at her behavior, Sasuke marched out the room to avoid the awkwardness, and in hope to get his mind off of what she said earlier.

"Huh?" Sakura wasn't expecting this when she saw Sasuke head out the room. Partly she assumed he would have a hell fight with her that moment he get out from the shower room, but guess not. Even though she's 1000% sure she would lose if Sasuke really decide to fight here, but she _has_ to slap him once before she dies. The pinkette exhaled deeply and lean against the wall after the Uchiha is gone.

_What now?  
_

* * *

Hours passed before Sasuke finally decided to head back. Never had he had this kind of feeling that he wouldn't want to go back to his own room and enjoy the quietness instead of listening to Hidan ranting over everything.

The moment the akatsuki opens the door, the first thing he found was Sakura leaning against the wall reading one of his scrolls. He didn't mind her reading his scrolls, but he was expected her to be gloomy but maybe that's the old Sakura.

"Hey." That's all the pinkette said before focusing her gaze back to the scroll. It was incredible for the two to act as their usually self, like the previous incident had never happened. Sasuke seem satisfy with the situation but of course did not reply to his ex-teammate.

Judging by the time, it should be around midnight since Sasuke head out to the nearest village to settle down his tension. And by the time he decided to head back, the sky is already filled with millions of stars and stores started to call it for the day.

"Go to sleep." The Uchiha said lazily while changing to his night shirt. He wore a loose dark blue tank top, which Sakura top was crazy considering how cold this place is, and sweatpants that went half way on his lower leg.

"So, I get the bed don't I?" Sakura asked casually didn't expected much, but worth a try.

"No." He replied coldly before lying down on the king-size bed.

"Then blanket?" She tried again.

"Sleep on the floor."

"Tch." Sakura puffed her cheeks in annoyance before heading towards the opposite wall of the bed. She knew he wouldn't be generous, but not _this _obnoxious. He is going to let a lady sleep on the floor without even a blanket in middle of November? Well, this is an Uchiha after all.

And is this serious? The freaking floor is made out of marbles! Those freezing materials that can be compare to a freaking ice. Sakura greatly appreciate its beauty but guess she preferred wood more. Didn't have a choice, Sakura angrily laid down and hope she would forget about the coldness once she falls sleep.

_That jerk, I am going to give him a piece of my mind once I get back my chakra. But now, WHAT THE HECK, WHY IS IT SO COLD. _Sakura shivered and cuddle herself up into a ball.

The Uchiha still hasn't fall sleep even after an hour had passed by. Leaning on his side, he read the scrolls to keep himself from bore to death. But while he continues to read, even though Sakura is very quiet, her continue shaking did not get unnoticed by the Uchiha. Getting extremely annoyed by her unstoppable shaking, although he can't really hear it, he can still feel the movement as a shinobi. At first, Sasuke assumed she was somehow scared but once he head close to the pinkette, he found that the girl on the floor was shivering, not from fear but from the temperature. Her lips were purple; she cuddled in a shape of a ball hiding her legs in the oversize shirt.

With a sighed, Sasuke took his own blanket and throw it over the shivering girl. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't mind the cold, he even like it more than warmth. And the room wasn't even cold enough for his liking. But he forgot that konoha is a warm nation, even winter can consider warm. So for people like Sakura who grew up in the warm zone, this kind of cold can be compare as being inside a fridge.

After a moment standing there, Sasuke was relief when the girl finally quiet down. And for some reason his eyes were glue to her innocent face again. The Uchiha sat down next to his former team member and continue observing her when she started to mumbling over something.

"Sai….stop..calling me ugly." Her hands went up in a fist as if punching someone.

"Who..put the banana..here…" She continued to mumble something that doesn't make sense.

* * *

The sun was held high in the sky, everybody was happily celebrating the new year festival except for a few people who had a hell expression adorned on their faces. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura waited nervously for the Hokage to speak.

"Ne, ba-chan onegai. Do we have to do this?" Naruto begged the Godamie to spare them this time. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were punished and were force to clean up the document room that is located in the underground of the Hokage tower. That room was covered in a thousand layer of dust, dark and creepy along with some rumors about ghost wandering around to take revenge. Of course no one would want ever approach that place.

And for god's sake! Today is the New Year Festival! Are they really force to abandon the happiest time of year to clean up that eerie room?

"Dame, dame, is your punishment for screwing with Iwakage(Sandaime from Hidden Rock Village)." Tsunade waved her hands to tell them to go out so she could continue her paper works.

During the last visit from the Iwakage, Naruto and Sai was being assholes and end up a shame to Konoha. This is what they call 'dig your own grave'. Sakura was there as well, she did not do any silly actions like the two of her teammates, but she did not take the responsibility to stop them from making fun of the Iwakage. Actually, the pinkette found the situation quite funny so she couldn't get herself to stop her two teammates. But now, same for other two, got punished.

"Hai," Sakura sighed in desperation, she admitted it's mainly her fault for not stopping the idiot two. There is no choice but to accept the fate.

"B-But, Sakura-chan weren't we going on a dat-"Sakura dragged Naruto out while the blondie complain how he couldn't go on a date with her.

The three gloomy shinobis reluctantly head down stairs towards their mission destination. Walking on the left, Sai wasn't quite bothered by the fact that they have to clean up in a New Year day. He was actually fond of the idea that he got to spend some time with his team so he could get to know them better. In the middle, Sakura nervously glanced around the hall since she never expected there to be a such unpleasant place in the village she live in. The hall was dark and the quietness is sending a chill through her. Naruto, on the left, continued ranting over the fact that they were not able to attend the festival.

" WAHH" Sakura screamed and hugged Naruto when a mouse passed by them. The kunoichi was so cautious that even a little noise can make her explode.

Naruto, he was so happy that Sakura hugged him that he failed to notice how perverted his expression now looks.

After coming back to sense, Sakura unconsciously send a punch on the blondie's face. Naruto went flying 200 meter breaking 2 walls in the process. Don't even need to walk any longer, the hole led straight to their destination on where the boy landed.

"Dickless, that was your fault for hugging ugly hag." Sai wasn't too smart to call them the nickname he came up judging by their traits.

_Ugly_

_Ugly_

_Ugly_

_Ugly_

That word resonated hundred times in Sakura's mind making her mood darker than she already is.

" Ugly, I-" A harder punch than the one she previous send landed harder on Sai's face making him flying in a x50 speed breaking another hole next to the ones Naruto made and landed on a document shelf. The documents went like snowfall throughout the whole room almost covering the two nearly dead shinobis on the floor.

" Opps." Looks like they have a long way to clean.

* * *

Sakura continued to dream about their disastrous first new year since Sai joined Team Kakashi. She hugged the blanket tight sleeping much like Naruto. Since when did she lost her feminine self? The cherry blossom smiled adorably and hugged the blanket tighter.

Sasuke watched her sleep and found himself smiling at her adorable position. She looks so much like a koala hugging a tree right now. Unconsciously, the Uchiha's hand went up to touch her pink silky hair.

The locks of hairs in his hand were soft and emitting the shampoo smell he likes. To Sasuke, Sakura was only a mere ignoring fan girl in his memory, compared to the Sakura right now, she's much more mature and strong. Even though the girl talks arrogantly back to him, sleeps like Naruto, and mumbles all kinds of weird stuff, he still finds this Sakura more appealing.

The Uchiha was not able to sleep much after he successfully defeated his brother. Most of the time, his dream contains some kind of memories he never wanted or the ones he had thrown away.

But as time progress while sitting next to the sleeping girl, Sasuke's eye-lids started to get heavy. The Uchiha found a sense of comfort next to her presence, a kind of comfort he had never experienced since the day of his clan assassination; without knowing he then slowly drifted to sleep while watching the girl's charming expression.

* * *

Didn't really know how to write this chapter right, but I tried :)  
Wait for my next update XDDD!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the support XD  
I added some Deidara and Sakura scene on this chapter, how you like it.  
I can't think of chapter titles anymore, so forgive me:D

* * *

Chapter 11:

_Mmmhhh so soft. _The pink hair kunoichi rolled around and burry herself in the warm blankets as she dream about the village and the food. Well, for Haruno Sakura, each time she dreams, food is always one of the things that appear in her mind. Doesn't matter if she is sad, happy, hyper, food is always there to keep her company. Maybe one-fourth of her brain is especially reserved for them to appear in her dream.

After Sakura rolled on the bed for a good 30 minutes, she finally decided to open her eyes.

_Umm, where am I?_ That line show up quite often recently since it would probably take some time for her to get adjusted into this unfamiliar place. Sitting up on the soft surface, the pinkette raised her arms high and stretched like a cat. She yawned and felt her whole body sore from the over exhausted of her muscles.

_Should of train more Gai-sensei…._

She rubbed her eyes and sat for a few minutes before finally realizing that she's no longer on the cold hard floor but instead, she sat on the soft king-size bed.

_Shit. Did I unconsciously got on Sasuke's bed?!_ Sakura slowly turned her head to locate where the Uchiha is. She can never image the Mr. feelingless would carry her on his bed, that will be when the world ends.

_That's definitely impossible._ She shook her head and back focusing on finding the Uchiha. If Sasuke is still sleeping and wakes up to find someone had occupied half of his bed, Sakura swallow hard trying not to think of the consequence.

After glancing around the room, she sighed in relief when she didn't find any sign of the Uchiha, _phew, he probably went out before I climb onto his bed.  
_

* * *

The sun held high that afternoon, the sky is clear with no clouds, and everything seem in their perfect shape today. But not for the Uchiha. Jumping from tree to tree, a black eye Uchiha was in a very bad mood. Thanks to the certain someone sleeping like Bruce Lee next to him, he now has a panda eye that everyone can laugh at.

* * *

_Flashback, last night_

Just by looking at her, most would consider Sakura looks like a little angel when she sleeps. But no one would ever expect the angel to be so violent! Last night after Sasuke felt sleep next to the pink hair girl, not even 10 minutes, the girl started to perform some kind of kung-fu slapping and kicking the air. She punched the air unconsciously as if fighting someone, and unfortunately one of the punches land on the Uchiha's abdomen snapping him out of his sleep.

_What the fu-! _Was the first line the Uchiha blurt out when he felt the fist connected with his stomach. Glaring hard at the violent female, Sasuke sighed in frustration when the girl only smiled and hugged the blanket tighter.

Naruto, sure, can probably perform a rasengan when he sleeps, he's Naruto after all! But for Sakura to sleep like this? Maybe because of the long year spending with the Naruto, Sakura is getting his sleeping habit as well.

Unable to fall back to sleep anymore, Sasuke gave up and bended down to pick up his ex-teammate. Sakura kept shifting left and right giving a hard time for the Uciha to get her up,but after he successfully picked her up, she huddle closer and silent down like a little child in a mother's embrace. Sakura is definitely strong and cautious when she's awake, but when she sleeps, totally a different person.

Just by looking at the akatsuki member, there is no doubt that the Uchiha wanted to put her down as soon as possible. There is this uncomfortable feeling stirring in his heart again. Just like the last time he picked her up in the hall, he doesn't like this feeling. Taking a step faster, Sasuke gently laid the girl on his bed. But before he leave the girl only tighten her hold on his shirt, Sasuke tried gently removed her hand from him, but she just won't let go and her hand even tighten in response! By the time the Uchiha finally decided to yank her hand off, Sakura let go and instead wrapped her arms onto Sasuke's head and brought it down onto her chest.

The Uchiha's eyes went like ball-size wide when he felt her hugging him. This position is way too hot for his liking; his cheek went slightly pink when he felt the soft spot under him. He tried not to think about it, but is way too hard for anyone under this situation not to get bother by the soft texture of a female's body. For some reason, he found himself inhaling her intoxicated smell in the comfort of her embrace. She's filled with a sweet fragrant that resembles a fruit, strawberry perhaps.

After a minute or so under the pink hair girl's bear hug, Sasuke cannot hold any longer, she is practically suffocating him under her hold. Sakura's arms finally loosen when the member held onto her arm. Sasuke quickly took the chance to get away from her before she does anything again.

After he's sure she calm down from the kung-fu performance and random hugging of air, the Uchiha put a blanket over the girl's body and sat down on the edge of the bed thinking what he should do now.

"Sasuke…" She mumbled lightly.

At the mention of his name, Sasuke turned his head towards the kunoichi.

"go to hell…" Her fist went up, but fortunately the sharingan user is fast enough to dodge it. But unfortunately the second fist connected with his left eye before he even notices.

Ok, that's it; he's not going to stay here any longer. It might drive him crazy any minute. So with that, the black eye Uchiha angrily stormed out the room.

* * *

Doesn't even want to think about the event last night, Sasuke quicken his speed to find someone he can catharsis his anger.

* * *

After getting off the bed, Sakura headed to the restroom to wash her face. Her head is feeling a little dizzy but the cold water would definitely wake her up. The room was silent and somehow getting creeper each second, she could not determine the time since there is not even a window in the base. But judging her instinct, it should be around mid day. As always, each time when there isn't anyone or anything to wake her up she can sleep up till night or worse, she might wake up the next day. That won't quite be possible, since she is sure Sasuke would cook her alive if he found out she's occupying his bed.

Having splashed water and wipe her face with a towel nearby, the pinkette slightly slams her cheeks with her palms.

"Yosh, I gotta get up here today." She determined before heading out the door.

_Umm…. Which way?_ First obstacle comes; the base is like a freaking maze, how is she going to get out without a map. Looking left and then right, Sakura sighed in frustration, there is no choice anyway, she got to pick one. Maybe she will be lucky enough to find a way out just by wandering around, or maybe unlucky, meeting one of the akatsuki. The latter might be a higher chance since there are 9 akatsuki members in total (AN: Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Pein( Sorry Konan doesn't exist in this story)).

She continued to walk judging by her intuition, but after 20 minutes of aimlessly wandering in the base, the tiredness is getting to her.

_What the hell, didn't I walked this hall already!?_ She cursed as she kept on going.

_OK, I am so done, if next hall looks the same, there will be some wonderful holes on the wall._ Sakura decided, she is losing her temper second by second.

_Right turn, if there isn't anything, THEN…..OH SHIT!_ The pink hair kunoichi gripped her hand in a fist so ready to blow the walls up, but the sight of the akatsuki almost made her heart beat out.

" Sakura-san." Deidara was a bit surprise too at her presence but not as dramatic as Sakura's.

Relaxing a bit, the pink hair girl is actually relief to encounter Deidara instead of others, since he seems easier to get along with and he also reminds her of someone. She was so thankful that the person wasn't the mouth full of profanity Hidan. Both would definitely start a Fourth Shinobi War if they see each other.

"Oh, hi, Deidara." Doesn't know what to say, Sakura greeted dumbly.

"Don't call me –san, it makes me sound like an old lady." She doesn't like it when people talk so formal; it just makes the whole situation tense up.

Deidara smiled at her energetic appearance, she looks much better than the last time he saw her.

"Wanna come with me to have lunch?" He smiled in a way that no girl can resist.

Before answering, Sakura thought about it for a second, well, she can't find the way out anyway, why not get some food.

"Sure." She happily followed the bomber.

"How's your injuries, they look pretty bad last time I saw them, un." Deidara asked while marching to the right of the pink hair girl.

"They got better since I recover pretty fas-, wait, …did you do the bandaging?" She asked nervously hoping he would say no.

"Yeah."

"…Thank you …" She started softly. "…then…did you….." She gulped hard waiting for him to answer.

"Yup, saw every inch of you." He smirked when he saw her cheeks flame up.

Now, Sakura isn't so sure about the blondie's personality, he's nice but somehow not sure about his other side.

Within no time, the two arrived in a new kitchen. The base has a bunch more if people know the way. The last one was a little closer to the entrance but because of the previous little incident, now is unusable.

Much to Sakura's relief, no one is there except them. After entering, Deidara went over to get some food from the oversize fridge. No one knows how to cook, so they usually buy anyway since they get all the money from some unknown under ground business. Sakura sat down on the five-foot long ornate table while admiring the luxurious and elegant room.

"Don't mind the kitchen, is a little small, but I guess is ok, un." He said while warming up the food.

Small, small!?This is practically the size of her house! How big do they want for a kitchen?!

"Here." The blond hair man placed a huge plate of rice and tempura in front of her.

"Hope you like it, no one cooks here, so got this in the village nearby yesterday." Deidara picked up the chopstick and start munching his food.

Sakura's eyes sparkled and mouth drooled when she saw her favorite food. She also picked up her chopstick and did her tradition before eating.

"Itadakimasu."

"How is it?" The blondie asked while smiling at her adorableness.

Mouth full of food, she replied while munching," Is good, tenpar is wa-n of my ferite fool."

"If no one cooks here, next time I will make you food." She smiled while finishing the five people serving rice.

Deidara laughed at her so unfeminine behavior but for some reason, he likes it. Compare to the boring girls who spray a bunch of perfume and act all ladylike around him, he like the more wild ones.

Watching her as she finished the food, Deidara found himself touching her hair.

"Is your hair originally this color?" The hair in his hand is soft and smooth.

"Huh? Oh yeah, born with it." She decided to eat a few more tempura.

Her hair also emits a fragrant he really likes; they are so comfortable in his hand that he doesn't even want to let go.

"Can I see your hand, why is there a mouth?" Sakura asked whiling chewing the shrimp.

"Is my blood-line limit." The blondie held out his hand to show her the factor that made him so powerful.

"Is it weird?" He asked worriedly. Most people who saw his hands would consider them gross or disgusting. And he hates it when people call him a monster.

"No, is sooooo cool." Sakura is amazed at how blood-line limit can make people's anatomy so different.

"Can I touch it?" She asked, eyes filled with excitement.

Deidara is surprised at her reaction. He is glad that the girl didn't consider the mouth weird, is part of him after all.

He really is.

"Yeah." He smiled at her charmingly. She is the first female who isn't afraid of the mouth on his hands.

Sakura slowly move her finger around the edges of the mouth and smiled when it makes a kind of expression. It smiles when she touches the bottom and saddens when she touches the top.

"Itai.. Deidara ,don't bit me." The naughty mouth bitted her finger but didn't use much force.

"Sorry, sorry." Deidara restrained himself from laughing; she is just way too fun to joke with.

"I can't control it sometimes." He lied. Guess is time for them to be done playing around, the blond hair male got up and take the plates over to the sink.

"Wait, wait, let me do it. " She hurriedly went to help out and offer to wash the plates.

After a few moment was washing, the unwelcoming silent started between the two. Sakura's mind is occupied with what she will do afterwards, it is highly doubtful that Deidara is just going to let her escape.

"Ne, Deidara, why do the akatsuki choose me as a new member? Aren't there a lot more medic-nin more skillful than I am?" She asked, eyes focus on the plates.

"Umm, you know why." Deidara lean over so closer to her ear that his mouth is almost touching.

"Because you are the most attractive of all." He whispered softly.

Sakura frozen right at that spot, her cheeks started to turned pink, hands slipped and drop a plate making a loud crashing sound.

"AHAHHAAHHH.., gomen, gomen, I shouldn't joke around." The blondie clenched his arms around his stomach to prevent from laughing too much.

"Deidara!" Sakura puffed her cheeks.

"Seriously," Sakura begin with a serious tone. "Will I be force to say here forever?" Her voice saddens.

The humorous atmosphere is now gone, Deidara stopped joking around and listen to the pink hair girl.

"Is the leader's decision." The blond hair male felt guilt in him, he wanted this girl to be happy. He never would want to see her in that kind of expression again. It doesn't suit her.

It makes his heart ache.

* * *

Hey guys how is it? :) leave me a review to fire me up!  
Sorry guys, I will be on a vocation for a week or two so don't be too sad, I will come back for sure. I promise. So wait for my update!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I am back from my vacation! XD missed me?  
Anyway I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT! I went to reread chapter 1 and found A BUNCH of mistakes and grammar problems so I almost completely changed that chapter, took me a long time, I added a bunch more information and made it a bit emotional, so go reread it to see how Sakura meet Naruto and Sasuke when they are little :)

**CHAPTER 1 FIXED: 6/23/2014**  
_

Chapter 12:

The silence was break off when Sasori enters the kitchen. The four eyes focused on the red hair, not knowing how to begin, especially Sakura. Sakura was certain she would never see him ever again after their encounter a year ago when he and Deidara kidnapped the Kazekage. The first meeting 2 days ago totally set her wordless, never had she expected he would come back alive.

The red hair only glared hard at the kunoichi, each time he sees her, his mood would definitely drop. Now after his defeat by this little girl, pink became the color he hates the most. Allowing her to join is like a bucket of fuel into the oil.

"Sasori, stop staring at our little guest, you are creeping her out." Deidara decided to help Sakura out.

Not even bothering to respond, the member went over to fridge to get out a can of green tea. That movement also set Sakura speechless.

_Isn't he a puppet?_ The girl was curious at his action, she never knew puppets need to eat or drink.

"If you are wondering why I drink, thanks to your fist, I have damn feelings now." He answered the question before she could ask.

"He meant he turned back to a human." Deidara translated but in response, received an angry glared from the puppet master.

Sakura's eyes sparked with wonder and amazement; she had never meet people who could perform such kind of justu.

_IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!_ She asked herself.

Couldn't restrained her curiosity, Sakura walked over to where the ex-sand nin is sitting and asked a question that sent the two akatsuki speechless.

"Can I see your body?" She asked with her glittering puppy eyes that no one can stand against.

Deidara who was in middle of enjoying his tea exploded along with a rainbow when the pink hair girl requested.

"HAHAHAHA Yeah Danna, why not let her see it." He continued laughing when he spotted Sasori's priceless expression.

The red head shinobi was about to 'no', but the attack with her puppy eye is way too much for him to handle. His cheeks turned warm when she continue to shot him with that exciting expression. Never really know how to handle girls, this is his fatal flaw. At last, Sasori is defeated and relented towards her request.

He sighed heavily and slowly unzipped his akatsuki cloak. Sakura watched with amazement when she sees the human flesh instead of the wood she seen a year ago. He has a perfectly toned body, muscular, but not bulky, just the perfect shape for a male. What caught her attention the most is the huge scar on his left chest, where his heart should be. The scar it seen to have multiple stitches and many knife cutting trace.

Akatsuki member, Sakura knew, is famous for their I-only-trust-myself attitude. Doctors and medic-nin, of course, is not exceptional. All the injuries they receive have to be treated by themselves or ask the everyone-scared Kakuzu if there is really no option.

So this wound, she knew, he did it himself. It got to be painful.

Her eyes were filled with guilt when she saw the healed wounded. Sasori noticed her unusual behavior as well, at first, she's so exciting and now, she looks like she's about to dig a hole and hide inside forever.

"Gome." She felt sorry from the bottom of her heart. Eyes widen, the red hair sighed for her innocence, her soft heart would someday get her in trouble in this shinobi world.

Sakura indeed is one of the most unique people Sasori had ever seen before; under her soft appearance she had a strong heart, under her weak form she has the ability to change from losing to winning, making him angry just by seeing her but a few words from her can settle him down, she is definitely someone that the red hair acknowledge.

" Don't apologize," Sasori begins, " Is my defeat last time, but I will never lose again." He reluctantly admitted.

The words brighten her whole day up, she lift her head and stared straight into his eyes "I won't lose either." She smiled with confidence.

Deidara smiled at the two, this is what he like about Sakura; she has the ability to make others accept her. She's special.

Sasori put back on his akatsuki cloak and ready to leave after his little chat with the cherry blossom. "Leader wishes to speak to you." He said before walking towards the exit.

"Wait, Sasori-cha-," the red hair gave a hard glare at the pinkette, and Sakura quickly correct herself before any trouble arrives. "I mean Sasori," Sakura walk over where the akatsuki member stood and gently placed her forehead on his to measure his temperature to see if he has a fever. The moment, he walked in the room she was sure he's wobbling even if is just a little. Normally she could just tell by looking at the person's face, but Sasori's red color hindered her judgment.

"Wh-what are you doing," the ex-sand nin quickly get away from the pinkette, face slightly pinked.

"You caught a cold and you look pretty tired too, I suggest you to rest up for a day or two," Sakura said like a professional doctor.

"No, I don't want to." Sasori argue like a little boy.

The pinkette walk closer and once more." REST UP."

"I say n-" turning around, the red hair halt at his words, Sakura's face was so closer, way too closer, their faces were merely an inch away. Any closer, their nose will touch.

"….Fine." Sasori pulled away quickly and headed out the door with not just red hair, but a red face too. Again, he lost to Sakura two times in a day.

_Dammit._

After the door closed, Sakura smiled in victory. "Come one, Sakura, time to ask the leader, I will lead the way." Deidara stood up ready to bring his little guest to the head.

The two walk silently on their trip to the akatsuki office. The atmosphere is slightly making the blondie uncomfortable. "Are you scared?" He asked hoping she is not afraid to see her village's enemy leader.

"Nope." The pinkette replied strong. "I am going to ask clearly why he wants me here, without a good reason, I am going to beat crap out of him." Sakura is confident she could at least injury Pein if not enough to kill him.

" Haha, that's so like you," Deidara grinned at her expression, she looks like she will be satisfy even if she lost. This kind of attitude and expression suit her the most.

Grazing at her, Deidara continue softly.

"I am on your side." He opens the door that leads into the enemy's main office. The place was dim with a few fires illuminating as a source of light. The size of room is just as big as the other but with nothing much except a coffee table and a huge sofa Pein sat waiting for the new member's arrival.

His purple eyes stared dangerously at the pinkette making Sakura wanting to get away from him, but she managed to overcome them and stood there will firmly.

"Leader, looking for Sakura yeah?" the blondie began the conversation trying to release the tension in the room.

"Deidara can you step out for a second, I want to talk to him alone." Sakura asked clenching her fist tight; the source of her village problem is here, right in front of her. She really wants to punch him, but she knew when to restrain herself.

"Yeah, I will wait for your reply. " Deidara gave her one last worry glance before closing the door. _Don't lose. _He whispered.

"Haruno Sakura, I wish you to assist our organization." Pein straightly stated his purpose for her to be here.

"And why is that, what reason do I have to help you?" how could Sakura betray her village, this is never going to happen. She will forever be loyal to the village that creates so much memorable memories for her.

"In exchange for your joining, we will not chase after Naruto. " Sakura at first thought that was a joke, but the akatsuki leader doesn't seem like the kind that will joke, but still, is that even possible?

"How do I know you will keep your words?" She asked unbelievable.

"You don't, Akatsuki is a prideful organization, we keep our words. Is your choice to choose to believe me or not. " Sakura is absolutely doubting his words, the Akatsuki has been chasing after the jinchuuriki for years, are they just going to give up like this?

Sakura knows his words cannot be trust but part of her is willing to believe it is true. If she can in exchange her life for Naruto's, she would sacrifice anything, even herself. His life is the most important to her.

"I accept in helping your organization, but," Sakura clenched her fist tight and punched the wall hard with the back of her hand leaving a huge hole with the impact.

"You better keep your words." She said dangerous before heading out. Sakura understands there is really no choice; no one will get out alive after being capture. And if she can do anything to help Naruto, she will be more than happy to.

" So…" Deidara was lending against the wall next to the hole the pinkette just made.

The blondie grazed at the girl in front of him, her earlier sprit was gone. She now looks like she had been thrown into depression, her head downcast, fist clenched tight.

"He offered not to chase Naruto if I join." She said quietly, the word join means so much too her, it's a word that will change the rest of her life. Now she had joined the Akatsuki, she, Haurno Sakura, has become a missing-nin and a betrayer of her village.

She can no longer go back. Everything is force to be left behind, her friends, her village, her sishou,….

Naruto.

Everything is gone.

"Deidara, can you turn around." Not sure why, but the blondie did as she asked. After a moment with nothing happening, the akatsuki member sighed.

"Are you crying?" He asked softly, he is the type of person that could not deal with girl's tears.

"No," the pink hair girl hugged Deidara and placed her forehead on his back. She just doesn't want him to see her in this kind of expression.

She hate it, it makes her look weak.

"I am not crying." Her voice cracked a little, but she's not crying, she just needs someone to stay by her side for a while. Just a little while.

Tears are forbidden to her, the more tear a person shelled the weaker he/she gets. She has always believed that.

"I can't go back anymore." She tightens her embrace around Deidara. The blondie really want to comfort her, but he knew his words would not be an effect. After all he's also an akastuki who wanted her to join.

He gently placed his hands on her arms and brought them down slowly when Sakura loosen her hold. Comforting others is never a thing for him, especially for girls. "Let's go for a ride, on my personal transportation." He smiled softly.

The pinkette was not in a mood for it, but staying here would only make her more depress, so she nodded in response. As they walk, Sakura's mind was completely occupied with the leader's request that she didn't even realize they are already outside the base.

She watched Deidara as he used his hands and started to model the clay into a bird.

"My form of art." The blondie smiled before throwing the bird into the air, and with a puff of smoke, the tiny clay bird transform into a huge one.

Deidara easily hopped on and offer his hand to pull the pinkette up. After carefully settling on top, the bird started to commence its flight. With the constant shaking, Sakura was scared when they got higher and higher, she had never been in such high place before, soon she noticed her hands started to shake from the uneasiness forming in her.

"Don't be scare," Deidara placed his hand on hers, "I won't let you fall."

Waited for a moment for her to calm, the akatsuki sat directly behind her." Look up, is a great view here, yeah." The wind blow against his hair making them flow freely behind his back. The pinkette take her stare away from the now mini forest and looked towards the blue sky.

"Wa…." Her eyes lighten at the sight of the great view. The sun was huge with radiating sunlight hitting against her skin that she had not felt for 4 days. The sky is light blue with no clouds obstructing the beautiful scene. The pink hair girl can feel the wind passing softly around her like she found the path of the wind. A sense of freedom overwhelm her, she suddenly has the urge to jumped off and fly along with the bird. This image is so stunting to Sakura that it will forever engrave inside her.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself mingle into the comfortable feeling. "Arigato, I feel much better." Sakura thanked the blondie for bring her to such wonderful ride.

"Yosh, sorry for being depress earlier, I won't do it again." She lifts her head to look Deidara in his eyes.

Deidara smiled attractively," I will lean you my shoulder next time if you cry." He teased.

"Thanks, but that will never happen, I'm not going to cry." She smiled back and continues to observe the delightful view in front of her.

Her pink hair flows back smoothly emitting a flowery smell that Deidara could not resist. It smells too good. Not within long, the blondie lean his head down into Sakura's fragrant fill hair and inhale her intoxicated scent. Her hair felt soft and cold against his skin.

"Hm?" Sakura felt his head on her back.

"I wanna sleep, yeah." He said lazily.

"I will lend you my back this tim- AHAH" One of the bird's wing was sudden cut off by a huge blade across the sky, making it lost its balance. The bird plane shook violently making the two the struggle for hold.

_Shit. _Even for Deidara, losing one of the wings is impossible to retrieve; the clay bird is doomed to fall_. Guess we have no choice._

"We have to jumped," He said in a carefree tone that scared the pink hair girl.

_Jump, JUMP, from here?!_ Without getting any chance to think, Deidara grabbed her wrist and jumped down from at least 70 meters away from the ground. From up here, Deidara could see where the blade come from, standing on a tree west side of the two stood a man wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Uchiha Sasuke.  
_

Next chapter is gonna be hard, mmhhh I will try not to make them OCC. Anyway how do you like the Deidara and Sakura scene? I was trying to describe the image prettier but don't have the ability T_T


	13. Chapter 13

UPDATE! Hey guys did you reread Chapter 1? How is it? Do you like how cute Sasuke and Naruto was before XDD  
Anyway chapter 13 here we go, I add some gore here so if you can't stand it, try to skip it. But overall is ok.  
Please leave me a review on any questions you wanna ask! :) enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

The forest was silent with only a few birds chirping and water running rapidly in the stream. The sky shines brightly as if there is no end to the day. After the little incident last night with Sakura acting all unlady like in his room, Sasuke left her alone trying to get her out of his mind. All day long, he wandered around the forest searching for something that could take his mind away from the pink hair girl. But wherever he goes, and whatever he saw, everything made him thought of her. Thought of her face, her smell, and the way she felt under his hold. Never had he wanted her to be back into his life, he had fall for her once. But that once will never happen again. He knew that everything is needed to be thrown away in order to accomplish his goal. Everything needed a price and she will be one of the things he has to thrown away.

Few hours of aimlessly walking around the forest, the Uchiha can into a halt and decided to take a break to enjoy this stillness. Walking towards the shaded area, he laid down on the cold grass with his arms on the back of his head. The wind blow slightly across the man, making his spiky hair smoothly flow along with the wind. Everything seems still and peaceful, the sky is clear with nothing to watch, nothing to imagine, but much to Sasuke's frustration, _she_ just keep showing up in his mind.

He hated her, he hated her for showing up in his life again, he hated her for changing, he hated her for making him feel this way.

_Why?_ He couldn't find the answer.

The irritation continues to build up second by second. He needs to forget her.

Forget her.

Forget her.

Forget her.

When he was about to drifted to sleep, an unpleasant voice intruded his peaceful moment.

_Fuck._

"Look what we got here, brother." A man in his early twenties walks towards Sasuke along with his brother. Not even bothering to move, the akatsuki isn't in a mood to get interrupted.

"Fuck off." He send them a deadly glare making the two brothers take a step back. But they doesn't seem like they will be gone anytime soon.

Their bad choice.

"Oi, oi, who do you think we are, _Miss_." He emphasized his mocking tone using the opposite suffix to piss him off.

"We are the double-star hunter, Shinsuke and Taiya." He introduced themselves arrogantly like as if they are idols. Sasuke ignored them once more and continued to lie on the ground, eyes closed.

"Hey, hey can't even sit up, you weakling sissy." Due to Sasuke's length hair, the two brothers started insulting him with their teasing tone. Eyes cracked open, he hated when people calls him anything related to female. He believes all females are weak and he's not weak.

One of the two bend down after realizing he isn't going to take a move to sit up and acknowledge them respectfully. "You shitty brat, Me, Shinsuke-sama, is talking to you, are you deaf?!" He grabbed Sasuke's collar forcefully.

Bad move.

The next thing he knew, his arm went flying across his own eyes leaving a trail of blood seeping into to the grass. The man froze for a second before the pain hit him, " AH-AH, MY ARM, MY ARM." He rolled on the ground and yelp in pain.

"KUSO,KUSO,KUSO I'm going to revenge my arm." Shinsuke hissed angrily before taking out his sword with his uninjured hand and charged furiously towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke sat up lazily and smirked at his blood dripping arm. Maybe he could use them to catharsis his irritation. Anymore suppressing his frustration accumulated recently is going to drive him crazy. He needs to let them out.

"You asked for it." He grinned evilly and took out his Kusanagi from his back. With a flash faster than anyone can catch up, Shinsuke's other arm was gone with blood pouring out immensely." N-NO." The poor man's legs suddenly weaken and started to shake fearfully. Failed to keep himself up, he fell on his rear and started crawling back when the Uchiha take a step closer.

The blood is making him boil. The sight of his fear is making him feel powerful. His scream sound pleasantly in his ear.

He is enjoying toying with him.

"What did you just called me?" Sasuke asked in easy tone which sent chill down the brothers' spines. "I-I-"The man on the floor voice cracked, he is engulfed in fear that his mind cannot function anymore. Eyes watered and tears threaten to pour out.

"I can't he-ar you." The Uchiha stab Shinsuke's leg making him scream louder. Not bothered by his desperate plea, he slid his sword on the wound making a deep painful slash, so deep that the leg bone is now visible.

"Scum." The next moment, Shinsuke's head rolled on the ground and his body limped. He is beheaded. A wicked smile plastered on the his face before heading for his second prey, the Uchiha sent a disgust look at the body on the floor and swing his sword to get the blood off Kusanagi.

Step closer

Step back

Step closer

Step back

Before the akatsuki can continue his fun, an object in the sky caught his attention. It is obvious that the clay bird is the bomber's transportation, he was about to let it go before the exotic pink color caught his eyes again.

_Sakura._

His anger overwhelmed him and his blood started to boil. He is angry because they were sitting together, he is mad because Deidara is bring his property out, he is furious because he is touching _her_. Completely lost control, the Uchiha cast a chidori and slid it cross the sky cutting one of the bird's wings. After losing the only balanced, the bird shift left and right before it falls in front of the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sakura, get a grip of yourself. _The pink hair told herself in this life threatening state. Her eyes filled with fear, despite she hate showing her weakness against anyone, it is the first time she has felt this kind of butterfly running across her stomach, it is the first time she felt her heart going up to her head. Falling next to the girl, Deidara looks so casual that made the pinkette thought he might be crazy. He even looks like his enjoying this free fall that could taken his life.

"Don't worry, I said it before, I will catch you." He smiled while continue facing ahead of them.

_No._ Sakura would not allow this, she hates relying on others. If he can manage, she would not lose too. " No, thanks, I can handle it. " Deidara was about to protest but the looks in her eyes leave no room for argument. He sighed heavily knowing her personality, once she decided something, no one can stop her. " Ok, be careful though, I don't want to see you hurt, yeah."

Glad that he understands her, Sakura accumulated her chakra on her arms before taking a flip to position herself to catch onto one of the branches. The branch snapped at her weight but the girl took her chance to put chakra on her leg and landed steadily on her feet.

_Phew._ She wiped the sweat beads forming on her forehead, this was fun but a little mistake, she will be done.

"What happened?" Sakura asked the blondie who landed next to her easily. Deidara let out a long heavy sighed, "Mr. emotionless doesn't seem too happy that I brought you out here." Obviously, emotionless is directly referring to the Uchiha. Only he fit this word the best.

"Kuso, Sasuke." Sakura's eyes darken; her explosive temper is not helping her either, _why is he always making trouble for me._ Taking a moment to sense his chakra, the pinkette takes into action and she's clearly going to ask what he wants from her.

"Wait, Sakur-" Not letting Deidara finish, she ran towards the direction where Sasuke is to give him a piece of her mind.

When the Uchiha finally came into view, Sakura stop a few feet away trying to control her temper. He was, as usual, has his blank face looking down at her from the tree. "Mind telling me what is that for." She fakes a forceful smile, and tried to ask in the best tone she could maintain. If the chidori blade aimed a little off, it would definitely split the two on top of the bird. She didn't mind if the blade sliced her or what, but hurting Deidara who is so gentle helping her and stay by her side when she needed, she would not allow.

"I just feel like it. " The akatsuki answered simply as if it is just for fun. The tone he used snapped Sakura, before she could charge to send a punch at his pretty face the sobbing on the floor caught her attention. Noticing her gaze at his earlier two preys, Sasuke hopped down from the tree to finish the rest off."I almost forgot. " The Uchiha lazily raised his sword aiming to slice Taiyo's head off.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" crawling on the floor, the man with a bloody arm plead desperately.

" W-what are you doing?" Sakura rushed herself between the man and the Uchiha. "Just cleaning off some trash." He answered callously. Looking to her right, the rosette regarded the body on the floor with anger and pity. His head was slice off and landed a few feet away from his body, his eyes were still open looking at her with tears in his eyes. His body lay motionlessly on a pool of blood, his two arms were gone and a huge slash across is leg. Her eyes set back on his ex-teammate with a hurtful expression, she knew the man in front of her is no longer the person she knew anymore, but she just cannot accept the fact that he has fallen this much.

"Move." The man raised his sword glaring down at her with his livid eyes.

"No." She refuses to succumb to him. She doesn't care if he kills her, she doesn't care if he torture her, but one thing she could not allow is give in to him. Shaking and sobbing fearfully behind the kunoichi, Taiyo slowly crawled back but his arms failed on support him and he landed on his back. Breaking her stare at the Uchiha, Sakura quickly gets into her medic mode to help the patient in front of her.

"Don't move, your arm is bleed too much. " She turned around to face the injury man on the floor ignoring the fact that the Uchiha could easily kill her this way.

"I said, move." Sasuke repeated himself, raising his sword ready to pierce them both. But despite how much his mind wanted to kill her, his body just couldn't take the move.

"I won't, if you are going to kill me, do it. " She didn't even bother to turn around to look at him, her gaze still focus on the wound plastered painfully on Taiya's arm. Green chakra started to engulf the slash connecting the broken tissues back. Unfortunately, Sakura's chakra is still drain from yesterday, all she could do right now is cast an amount to lessen the pain on the man's arm. When her chakra is completely depleted, the pink hair girl ripped the edge of her shirt to bandage up the wound.

Still could not gather his will to kill the woman in front of him, Sasuke finally relent when he saw how much care Sakura is giving to the man she doesn't even know. His fist clenched tight.

_Tch. _

Taiya's wounds are completely bandage now, but the wound in his heart will not be easy to heal. After all, his brother has been slaughter into pieces in front of him. Sakura notice the fear in his eyes, she knew the pain of losing someone. The pinkette felt sympathy for him, if she came a little early, would she be able to save his brother's life? Two arms went around to hug the sobbing man, "Sorry, this is all I can do for you now." She felt responsible for Taiya that her former teammate so cruelly taken away an innocent man's life. "Please go now, I won't let him kill you." She said softly trying to comfort him.

At the sight of the Sakura hugging the man, Sasuke's heart twisted and eyes darken. He wanted so bad to slice him into pieces, crueler than what he had done to Taiya's brother. He regretted so much that he didn't finished him off early and now he knew, against the stubborn Sakura, he cannot.

Because her back was towards the Uchiha, she could not see the deadly glare he is giving to the man she's hugging. But Taiya knew(they made eye contact), he meant clearly get-the-hell-away-from-her-NOW. Without risking anymore time that could endanger his life, Taiya quickly thank the kunoichi before running away fearfully giving a last glance at his brother's pitiful body.

Not long after Taiya left, Deidara appeared from the nearby trees waving the monkeys to go away from him. "Oi, Uchiha Sasu-, ouch" One of the monkeys pulled his hair. Maybe his hair resembles too much of the color banana that the monkeys are practically having some special affections towards him. " How are you going to repay my bir-, what the hell!?" He got the last monkey off of him before focusing his glance back at the deform body on the ground. The blondie sighed heavily, "did you went rampage again?"

"Hn" is all he got for a reply. "You did not hurt Sakura did you?" His eyes serious and focused darkly at the sadist. Realizing the tension, Sakura quickly take her chance to break it before any troubles arrive. "No, no Deidara, he didn't. I'm ok." She give him a smile assuring she really is ok. "Mmhh, if you say so." He walked closer to the pinkette failed to realize the stare Sasuke is giving him.

"Let's g-" The ring in the blondie's hand sudden flashed and within a moment, an image of Pein appeared. _Woa._ Sakura look at the slightly transparent Pein with amazement._ So that's what the rings are for. _

"Deidara, I need you to come back right now. Tobi is back from his earlier mission. And I need you two to head over to Iwakagure to get a scroll for me." Obviously his tone sounds like he wants to get the noisy Tobi out of the base as soon as possible. Not waiting for him to reply, Pein's disappear right after he delivered the message.

Deidara sighed again and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Sorry Sakura, I guess we need to head back." He was hoping to spend the whole day with the girl, but guess there is no choice.

"I will take her back." Before the pinkette can say 'sure', Sasuke interfere. Eying at the Uchiha uncertainly, Deidara look at the girl to make sure she's ok if the killer taking her back. "Sakura are you ok with that, if you don't want him to take you back, you could say no." Deidara knew she doesn't want to go back to the base so soon, if he could, he would of take her to hang out around the nearby village to get her mood up.

"It's ok, I guess Sasuke can take me back." She give him a smile to let him know the sadistic Saskue didn't bother her. Satisfied with her answer, Deidara wave them bye before hopping onto another clay bird and head off.

Not long after the blondie left, Sakura take into action and start dig a hole for the body lying nearby. He doesn't want Sasuke to be like this, she doesn't want him to kill people so inhumanly. Shinobi kills in this world, but cutting off others limps and head are too atrocious.

Digging a grave for the lifeless man is all she could do to lessen Sasuke's sin.

Without her chakra and without any tools, all she could use is her hands. The pinkette started to dig forcefully into the mud drawing out blood from her fingers when the ground gotten harder as she dig deeper.

The akatsuki watched silently and an uncomfortable feeling stirred inside him when he spots the blood dripping from her fingers. He knew she doesn't have any chakra left after yesterday's draining and healing the man today. This little digging, she could of done it just by lifting one of her fingers with her chakra.

"Move." Sasuke kneeled down and pushed her away making Sakura landed on her rear. "Itai," She rubbed her bottom before glaring at the Uchiha, "What ar-" With a little chidori form on his finger, Sasuke point it towards the ground and the dirt exploded leaving a large hole.

He didn't say anything but walk over to the tree nearby and laid down where there are shades provided. The pinkette watched him with eyes widen, she can never understand him sometimes. Is he helping her? Or he just want to get this over with and leave? The latter seem more possible since this is Uchiha she's dealing with. But still he helped her.

"Thank you." She smiled in a way that made the Uchiha's heart skip a beat. Her smile is warm and bright, it is the first time someone smiled at him like this and make him feel this way, though he doesn't dislike it.

Sasuke lay on the grass, arms on the back of his head, watching the sky but time to time he focuses his gaze at the girl burying the dead body. From this distance, she looks more petite than usual. Her small form hidden in his oversize shirt with her slender legs shown that could make every man drool over for.

Snapping himself out off his perverted ideas, he sat up and start walking towards the opposite side of the base. "W-wait, Sasuke." Sakura quickly finished burying the body and marched to catch up with the Uchiha. "Where are we going, isn't the base the other way." She asked while hurrying her steps to catch up with his.

As usual, the akatsuki didn't bother to answer her. She puffed her cheeks in frustration, and intent to knee him in the back but of course he dodged it easily since she didn't propose any chakra right now.

With nothing better to do, she decided to follow him to wherever he's taking her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke is kinda crazy here, but I guess he is getting crazy anyway.  
So you wanna guess where he is taking her? :) Ask if you want me to add some specific parts to it.


End file.
